A Broken Spirit
by MyDreamWithinADream
Summary: Hours after Chaos defeat, Usagi' world comes crashing down around her as a old enemy makes it their mission to destroy everything she holds dear. Crappy summary, great story. Please have a look and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A Broken Spirit**

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Hey everyone, it's me XxSailorWinchesterXx here with a new story for all of you. Okay so basically this story just came to me last night so I dunno where it's going to go or end up. It may last only a few chapter or might end up being completed. Anyway the story picks up only a few hours after Chaos's defeat, and will be following the anime storyline. I'm sorry if the characters seem alittle out of character, but I don't believe that after watching her friends die that Usagi could retain her happy-go-lucky nature to the extent that it was before. But enough rambling, if you like it please review cause that will be what keeps me going.**

**I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.**

The moonlight shone over the surface of the water, giving all who looked upon it a feeling of serenity. Very few sounds could be heard at this tranquil moment, when a mere few hours ago the city had been in absolute chaos. The outline of an embracing couple could be seen standing upon a bridge taking in this wonder scenery and basking in each other company.

"Mamo-chan." The girl asked, her eyes closed and her face pained.

"Hmm."

"What was it like being dead?" Usagi asked her voice sounding unsure, not knowing whether she had asked a sensitive question.

Mamoru startled by Usagi's question turned her around so that she was facing him.

"What do you mean?" He asked his voice full of curiosity.

Drawing a deep breath Usagi tried to explain what she meant. "You were gone for months, dead." She stoped to take another breath and to calm herself. "Dead for all that time. What was it like?"

There was a slice between the two as Mamoru considered Usagi's question.

"I wish I could answer you Usako." He said after much though. "I honestly can't remember what it was like. There was pain, a lot of pain after my star seed was taken. The pain of losing you mostly, I knew at that moment I wouldn't get to see you again. You have no idea how much that hurt me."

Usagi listened intently to what Mamoru was saying and felt her chest constrict painfully. She was about to ask something else when Mamoru kept talking.

"The more I try to remember it the more it slips away. I wish I could remember, but something tells me it was peaceful."

"Peaceful? After all the pain you felt?" Usagi said trying to grasp some understanding. "Like relief?"

Mamoru didn't know why but he was getting a bad feeling from this conversation and decided to change it quickly.

"It's getting late Usako, your dad would kill me if I brought you home late. And I really don't feel like dying again." He said and chuckled at the last part, hoping that Usagi would laugh too.

Usagi's chest gave a painful constriction again after Mamoru's joke and couldn't help but feel slightly angry that he was making jokes about such things. However as Mamoru put his arm around hers and began to pull her along the anger was soon forgotten. _I'm just tired after today._ Usagi thought to herself, trying to explain her sudden anger at Mamoru. No matter what he did to her she was never truly angry at him, even when he broke up with her and left her crying in a phone box she wasn't angry at him. _Maybe this is all my anger coming to the surface?_ Usagi was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Mamoru staring at her intently, beginning to wonder what was wrong with his princess.

The walk back to Usagi's was quite and quick, 10 minutes later the couple was standing at the front of the Tsukino residence. Each one deep in their own thoughts.

"Well thanks for walking me home Mamo-chan." Usagi said, her voice sounding neautal, though Mamoru could detect a hint of anger in it. No matter how much she tried to hide her feelings from him, he could always tell when something was amiss.

"I couldn't bear to be apart from you, after what we've just been through." He said and he bent down to capture her lips, only to have Usagi pull away at the last minute.

"Umm, Mamo-chan, it's been an eventful day, I just don't know why but I can't..you know..I.." Usagi ramabled feeling embrassed about pulling away from the kiss.

"I've gotta go." She continued as she ran up to the front door. "I'll call you tomorrow. Have a good night." She yelled over her shoulder before going inside and letting fustrated tears fall from her eyes.

"What's wrong with me? I just got Mamo-chan back and now I don't even want to be near him. I'm so stuipd." Usagi shobbed to herself as she leaned up agaisnt the wall.

_I can't let mama or papa see me like this, they'll go crazy. _She thought to herself and composed herself as best she could. _I best close the bond between me and Mamo-chan, I don't want him feeling all this confusion._

Once she decided that she looked normal enough she walked into the kitchen.

"Mama? Papa? Shingo?" Usagi yelled as she stood alone in the kitchen. "Where are they?" She muttered to herself as she walked out of the kitchen and began to walk upstairs.

Usagi began to get worried when she looked in her parents and brothers room and found no sign of either. _Where the hell could they be? You'd think they'd be here and wait for their daughter to come home safly after todays events. Maybe they went to make sure the neighbours are okay?_ She thought to herself standing at the top of the stairs. "What if they got worried when I didn't come home tonight." Usagi said to hereself remembering her mothers hesitance to let her go out today, saying she had a 'bad feeling.' "Well she was right, like always." Usagi muttered to herself and began to walk down the stair. _I'll call the neighbours and see if they're there. _As she approached the sitting room, Usagi suddenly got a bad feeling, a feeling of evil. Beginning to feel worried, Usagi ran to the sitting room, but upon entering she stoped dead in her tracks.

Laying on the floor, were her mother, father and brother. Covered in their own blood. Dead. Usagi let out a blood curdling scream.

**So what do you think? Keep going or not? Only if you review shall you get more. **

**Till next time **


	2. Chapter 2

A Broken Spirit

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Hey everyone, here is the newest chapter of 'A broken spirit' your reviews were so good that I thought that I post the newest chapter early. However because of this I have not had time to edit it so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Also a few of you may mention that the characters are acting out of, well, character and to that I just want to say give it time all will be revealed. Anyway enough rambling on with the chapter. Enjoy.**

**I do not own sailor moon, nor it's character.**

Usagi felt as though she had been punched in the stomach, all the air had left her body. Tears began to roll down her face as she took in the sight of her families' bodies, lying on the floor, covered in blood. As if her legs had a will of their own she began to walk towards her mother, each step feeling as though she was walking on glass. When she reached her mother she knelt down beside her, not caring about the blood which was staining her skin and clothes.

"Mama? Mama? Mama please please answer me, wake up." Usagi cried as she shook her mothers body. When no response came she became desperate.

"Mum, mum wake up. Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!" Usagi screamed but still got no response.

Not knowing how she got there, the next thing she knew she was sitting next to her brother, trying to wake him up also.

"Please Shingo, please oh god please wake up. Please I need you. Wake up." Despite her pleading nothing happened. "Please wake up Shingo." She whispered once more before lying on the floor next to him crying hysterically. _It's my fault, they're dead because of me. They're dead. All of them. My family. Dead. _

After seeing Usagi walk into the house and close the door, Mamoru began to walk back to his apartment building. _What's wrong with you Usako? _He wondered himself and then mentally slapped himself. _She's been through hell today you baka, she had to watch everyone she cared about die today, of course she going to be different. _

"Usako, please get better soon." He whispered to himself. He'd spent months without his Usako and her carefree innocent spirit, he just hoped that after today she would still remain that same girl. As he rounded the corner Mamoru spotted a group of people he would know anywhere.

"What are all you guys doing here?" Mamoru asked, upon seeing all the scouts Inners and Outers talking on the corner of the street. Each one looked up at their prince upon hearing his voice.

"Rei had a bad feeling." Minako said her face grave.

"And called us all to head over to Usagi's." Makoto continued, her voice sounding as grave as Minako looked.

Mamoru thought about this before answering. "I was just over there not 5 minutes ago, and nothing was wrong as far as I could tell." He said, but had a nagging feeling there was more to this.

"I believe that we should go over and have a look. Even I have a bad feeling, the sea's once again restless." Michriu stated and gained a nod from both Setsuna and Haruka.

"Okay then we better head over there, we can transform on the way." Ami said waited for agreement from the other and then began to run to Usagi's.

_Usako, please be okay._ Thought Mamoru desperately as he ran back to his princess's house.

By the time they reached Usagi's house everyone was transformed and ready for anything. They waited silently in the shadows of their princess's house, each one feeling slightly on edge.

"Tuxedo Mask can you sense anything through yours and Usagi's bond?" Venus asked looking anxious. The house was dead quite despite all the lights being on. Not a sound could be heard.

Tuxedo Mask shook his head sadly. "No she closed the bond, shortly after I left. I just assumed she was tired and had used to much energy." He admitted, though now felt stupid for assuming anything.

"It's okay, we'll wait and see what happens." No sooner then the words had left Uranus's mouth then did they hear a blood-curling scream.

"Usako!"

"Usagi."

The scouts and Tuxedo mask shouted and sprang into action, running full speed toward the door of Usagi's house. Not wasting anytime, Uranus threw an attack at the door breaking it off its hinges. When they ran into the sitting room, where the scream came from they were shocked at what they saw. Many of the girls gasped and Pluto made an attempt to cover Saturn's eyes with her hand. Tuxedo Mask was shocked at the sight that was in front of him, the whole family lay dead upon the floor and Usagi was lying there too, crying hysterically. It pained him to see his princess in such pain, making her way over to her, he couldn't help but cringe at the stab wounds that were on the bodies.

"Usako."

Usagi could hear someone calling her name but she didn't care, she didn't care what happened to her anymore. They could kill her for all she cared.

"Usako?"

Again the voice called her name, and once again she ignored it as best she could. Suddenly she felt two warm hands rest themselves on her back.

"Go away." She cried, unable to say anything else.

Tuxedo Mask tried again to get her to look up, but got no positive response.

_I can't leave her here, not around all of this._ He thought to himself and began to pick her up, only to have a scream and thrash against him.

"No go away, I won't leave them! I won't leave them! Put me down." Usagi cried and kicked against Tuxedo Mask with all her might.

Tuxedo Mask was having a hard time restraining her wished she would stop trashing about.

"Please calm down Usako, it's me Mamoru." He said as calming as possible. It did not help, she kept kicking and screaming. Jupiter and Uranus ran to help him, each one restraining one of her legs.

"Usagi please you have to calm down." Jupiter said as she held one of her friends legs.

"No. No. No, I have to save them, I need to save them." Usagi screamed, she didn't understand why they weren't helping her family like she wanted to.

"You can't, they're dead. Usagi they're dead." Uranus said, trying to get the message through to Usagi.

Usagi stoped kicking at Uranus remark and went limp in Tuxedo mask arms. _They're dead. Dead._

Taking advantage of her lack of movements they moved Usagi into the kitchen, sat her on the bench and closed the sitting room doors.

Nobody knew what to say, words weren't going to make her feel better right now, no matter who they came from. Tuxedo Mask, reverted back to his civilian clothing and approached his wounded princess.

"Usako." He said once, but got no response. "Usako, it's me Mamoru, please can you tell me what happened." He asked as gently as possible, he didn't mean to be frank with her, but if there was an enemy around they had to know. Usagi couldn't get words to form in her mouth, everytime she tried to speak, she saw their bodies lying on the ground and this only brought on more tears. She suddenly felt very tired and sick. The room around her began to spinning and the last thing she could hear was the sound of many voices screaming her name.

So what did you guys think? Hate it, love it review it. That's the only way I'll know what you think.

**Till next time **


	3. Chapter 3

A Broken Spirit

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Hey everyone, heres a new update. I'm quite busy at the moment so the next update may not be for a few days, but don't fret it will be posted. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed or favourite this story. It really means a lot to me. I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes but I haven't had a great deal of time to edit, so you'll just have to make do. Anyway enjoy the latest chapter.**

**I do not own sailor moon or it's characters.**

"Usako!" Mamoru gasped as Usagi fell forward into his arms, passed out. Mamoru caught her and held her close to his chest, not wanting to let her go for fear of losing her.

"We have to lie her down. Mamoru take her upstairs to her bedroom please." Pluto ordered and Mamoru nodded and began to carry her upstairs. "And you too Saturn."

Saturn looked up at Pluto her eyes wide and curious. "You don't want me down here do you." She stated.

"No." Pluto answered honestly. "This is not something I want you to see."

Saturn was about to protest but thought better not to, this was not the time for such trivial things like fighting. Once Saturn was out of sight Pluto continued talking.

"We need to clean up before Usagi wakes up. We can't afford her to see this again."

An unconfutable silence filled the room, nobody wanted to be the first one to break it.

"Should we really though?" Mars asked hesitantly, instantly regretting what she had said when she saw all eyes on her.

"Do you want her to wake up to this again?' Neptune said harshly, as she gestured to the room next to them. "Do you want to see her like that again?"

"Of course not! Why would you even think that?" Mars yelled at Neptune. "This is a crime scene, we don't know that it was a monster or anything that did this. It appears to be a breaking in or something. If we touch anything then we could be compromising evidence."

"I think we can rule out a break in." Haruka said appearing from the sitting room, clutching a folded piece of paper in her hands, not longer transformed. "I just found this near Usagi's dad."

Everyone shifted at the mention of Usagi's father.

"What is it Haruka?" Mercury asked, eyeing off the paper suspiciously.

"A note, for Usagi." Answered Haruka quietly as she handed the note to Mercury, who opened it and read it aloud.

Dear Tsukino Usagi

Or should I be adressing you as Sailor Moon or Princess Serenity. It must be confusing to not know who you really are. Are you truly Usagi, or merely a cheap immination of a princess who once lived and loved? Either way, I believe congradulations are in order. You defeated Chaos. That's not an easy feat. But was it worth all you lost? Anyway you see, whilst you were out fighting Chaos I was brewing up a plan of my own, a sure fire way to break whatever little spirit you have left. Everyone you love is at risk, your family is proof of that. They didn't believe for one second that you were Sailor Moon, they swore on their lives, excuss the pun, that you were just their plain old clusmy, lazy daughter. It wasn't until I showed them my memories that they believe that you were Sailor Moon. They died knowing that the daughter they had loved and sheltered had lied to them for all these years. Our little game has just begun 'princess' and as I said before all you love are at risk. I will be in contact again soon. Say hello to that prince of yours for me.

_Yours sinclerly, an old friend_

"That sick bastard." Haruka growled and clenched her fist.

"An 'old friend', who do you think it could be. Every ememy Sailor Moon has fought she has destoryed." Neptune wondered aloud, unable to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Does it matter? Whoever this sicko is they are after Usagi, we have to protect her." Jupiter said thorugh clenched teeth. _Usagi doesn't need this now. She just finsihed off Chaos._ Jupiter though saddened by the thought.

Ami shook her head sadly. "We can't protecct her if we don't know what to look for."

"I agree with Ami." Neputune said and Pluto noded in agreement. "Is there any way you can get fingerprints off that Mercury?"

Mercury thought about it for a moment then nodded. "It may take a minute, but I'll try."

While Mercury was trying to ger more information Mars walked away from the group and stood against the wall with her eyes closed trying to get her head around all that's happened. _She doesn't deserve this. No one does._ Mars thought sadlu to herself as she remembered the look on Usagi's face as she lay beside for younger brother.

"Mars? Rei?"

Mars was shocked out of her thoughts when she heard Pluto calling her name, opening her eyes she looked up and saw the gaurdian of time standing in front of her.

"Sorry did you say something?"

"I asked if you were okay?" Pluto asked, looking at her worn out friend.

Taking a deep breath Mars answred truthfully. "I'm worried for her Pluto. She strong, but I don't think she's survive this. I think that this will break her spirit."

Pluto gave a sad sigh at Mars words. There was truth in them, there was no dbout about it, however what their princess needed now was friends who surported her, not dbouted her.

"Usagi's spirit is amazing. I believe that she will endure this like the many other trails she has faced." Pluto said and motioned for Mars to come back and join the group.

Mercury saw Pluto and Mars approach and couldn't help but feel ashamed that she didn't have better news.

"I couldn't get anything from the note." She said sadly as she too revereted back to her civilan clothing. "Who ever left it was very carful. I'm so sorry everyone."

Venus put her arm aorund Ami's shoulder trying to comfort her. "It's okay you did the best you could, Usagi will understand. Anyway." Venus continued taking her arm off Ami and walking over to the sitting room doors. "Usagi will be awake soon, and seeing as we know that this is no normal mur-" Venus had to stop half way through to stop from crying. Never have the victims been this close to her before. "No normal murder we should clean up. Usagi doesn't need to see this again."

Everyone nodded and drew a deep breath ready for what was about to face them.

Usagi felt as though she'd been draged a mile. She felt weak and just wanted to make the pain go away. _I don't want to wake up. I can't face that again. I can't._ She thought to herself as the image of her families bodies once again came to het mind agaisnt her will. Unable to stop hereself she let out a sob.

"Usako?"

"Usagi?"

Usagi instantly recongized the two voices and would of liked nothing better then for them to just disappear. As soon as the though crossed her mind, however breif, she instantly regretted it. _Only hours ago they were dead. I can't protect anyone._ Another cry escaped her lips try as she might to stop it.

"Usako please open your eyes and look at me." Mamoru said, his voice calm, yet saddened. Usagi opened her eyes and found herself staring up at two pairs of worried eyes.

"How are you Usagi?" Hotaru asked, and then insatntly regretted it once she saw the angered look on Usagi's face.

"How can you even ask such a question." Usagi said pulling herself up into a seating position. "Do you think I can say 'yeah I'm fine nothing gets me down.' I can't even…why…leave." Usagi said through clenched teeth, her eyes clenched shut so no more tears would come out.

Mamoru was shocked at Usagi's outbust, never had he'd seen so much anger in her eyes, and while it was understandable, it scared him.

"Leave? You want me to leave?" Hotaru said sadly, her eyes cast down ashamed to have angered her princess. "If you want that princess."

"This isn't a princess thing. This is just me Usagi, telling you to get out."

Usagi yelled sureprising her friend and lover. "Both of you." She finished.

Hotaur sacred by Usagi's outburst ran out of the room and downstairs.

"You shouldn't have yelled at her." Mamoru said shocked at Usagi choice of words. "She's just a child, she doesn't know better."

Usagi looked at the door and felt extremely guilty for what she said. She needed to be alone, but she didn't want to hurt her friends.

"Please leave." She said in a gentler, more controled tone to Mamoru. She didn't look him in the eye, casue she knew if she did she would lose her reslove and break down right now.

"No." Mamoru said firmly. She needed him, he could see that even if she couldn't. "I can't leave you like this Usako. I know your hurting but don't try and hide your pain. We want to be there for you."

"Leave now. Or I will." Usagi said once more with slightly more force.

When she saw that Mamoru wasn't moving she made good on her threat and began to get out of bed.

"Where are you going? Your in no condition to move around." Mamoru tried to reason with Usagi, who was off her bed and now and heading towards the door.

"I'm fine. I have to go cle-" Usagi stoped midsentance and had to stop herself from crying, she couldn't think about that right now. She had to make things right. "I have to go and make things right." She finished. Mamoru grabed her arm as she went to walk away. He could see that she was hurting and just wished she would let him help.

"Usako please listen to me. If you go down there you're only going to upset yourself. Let me and the girls clean up."

"Dammit no!" Usagi yelled and broke free from Mamoru's grip. "That's my family Mamoru. My family. I owe it to them to go down and do it myself."

With that said Usagi ran down the stairs to do what she said.

When she arrived at the room she gasped as she noticed that the room looked clean. She still noticed blood stains on the carpet and tiles, but it was a big improvement. Walking into the room she felt as though she was about the be sick, though the bodies had been moved she still remembered where they were before and how they look. The image would be forever burned into her memory. Feeling as though she may fall down at amy moment Usagi sat on the couch, and began to feel that at any moment her world would collapse around her again.

_My fault. I caused this. This morning I didn't even say goodbye to mama before I left. I never said good bye to any of them. _Unbeknown to her as she sat on the couch thinking about past events 9 pairs of worried eyes watched her.

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review it.**

**Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Broken Sprirt

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Okay well here's the newest chapter, now I hate to do this but I think that I might have to. As of now I'm starting a rule that I will only update when I receive 5 or more reviews. I know that's annoying, but what can I say, I'm greedy. Anyway I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and sorry in advance for the spelling mistakes. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters.**

"I couldn't stop her. She was determined to come down here to clean up." Mamoru said sadly as he watched his princess.

"We've taken care of that. I don't think she could have handled seeing that again." Setsuna said as she placed a hand on Hotura's shoulder. After Hotura had told the rest of them about Usagi's outburst they thought it best to give her some time.

"Where are the bodies?" Mamoru asked Rei softly.

"Out the back, we've prepared them to be cremated, so whenever she's ready she can come and say good bye." Rei replied in barely a whisper. "Could you make anything out of the note Mamoru?"

Mamoru shook his head and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Whoever it was that did this isn't giving away too many clues. It could be anyone."

As they silently looked on Mamoru couldn't help but think about who would want to do this. Whoever it was knew Sailor Moon's true identity, and that was going to cause some major problems, everyone Usagi knows was in danger now.

"Should one of us go over to her? We can't have the bodies in the back yard for too long. Someone might see." Makoto said as she glanced outside making sure that no one was there.

"Makoto we have to be alittle more sensitive, this is her family were talking about." Minako hissed.

"No Makoto's right. Someone might see, and we can't explain it." Ami reasoned, but still felt bad. Minako was right, this was a sensitive situation. "Mamoru, you better be the one to talk to her. You'll have a better chance at getting through to her."

_I hope so._ Mamoru thought before walking over and kneeling beside Usagi.

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, he didn't even know how to begin.

"Usako.." He began.

"I heard." Usagi answered in a monotone voice, promptly cutting him off. "You guys need to learn how to whisper."

Mamoru smiled, but then stoped when he realised that Usagi was not joking. As he looked closer he saw there was no laughter, love or joy on her face. Only pain.

"Are you ready then? Or do you want more time." Mamoru asked, holding her hand in his. Usagi instead of answering simply got up and began to walk towards the back door leaving Mamoru sitting alone on the couch. The other followed Usagi, except for Michiru who walked over to Mamoru.

"She needs time. She just lost her family, it's not you Mamoru." She said, trying to reassure her distressed prince. Mamoru nodded, but still felt unconvinced.

"I just wish she'd let me in, let me help her."

"She will. She just needs time. Come on."

Usagi stared lifelessly at her parents who were laying a bed of sticks. She wanted so badly to just fall to the ground and cry her eyes out like she would have done a mere day ago. But now, everything was different. She was alone, the only family she'd ever known was gone. All ties to her normal life destroyed. No matter what happened as Sailor Moon, she always knew that when she arrived home her parents would be waiting for her. Her, Usagi. Not Sailor Moon, not princess Serenity. Just plain old clumsy Usagi. In Usagi's eyes everyone had a secret agenda. Setsuna and the outers only protected her because she was the princess; if it weren't for that she wouldn't have even met them. And while she sure that she would have become friends with Rei and the others, they would never have been close.

And then there was Mamo-chan, Usagi felt her chest get tighter at the very thought of him. _Would he and I even be together if not for our past lives._ She thought sadly, because no matter how many times he told her that he loved her, the thought was always in the back of her mind. She could still remember the day she meet him, she absolutely hated him for making fun of her and she was fairly sure that he only saw her as a dumb blond.

"Usagi, is there anything you want to say?" Asked Rei, who was now transformed back to Sailor Mars. This confused Usagi, why was she only transformed? Usagi nodded and walked over to her family. She bent down to her mothers level and whispered in her ear.

"I'll make you proud mama. I promise that I will become a proper lady. Just like you wanted." She whispered and planted a kiss on her fore head.

She then got up and moved over to her father.

"Dad, I'm sorry that I worried you by going out all the time and not tell you who I was with. I thought it was for your own safety. I'm sorry." After planting a kiss on his forehead also she went over to her brothers. Usagi felt her throat constrict painfully as she tried to get the words out.

"I'm sorry Shingo, you had your whole life ahead of you. This was my fault and I swear that I will make them pay for what they did. You have my word as Sailor Moon."

After all was said Usagi stood up and walked over to Mamoru and Mars. She gave a nod to Mars telling her it was time. Mars understood and used her powers to light the wood beneath the bodies on fire.

Every flame that licked at her families bodies felt like a knife through her heart. This was it. They were gone. Feeling like she was going to slip away Usagi grabbed a hold of Mamoru's hand. Mamoru looked down at his love and saw the pain on her face, pulling her into a hug he whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry Usako."

Usagi nodded, but couldn't bring herself to say anything. She just continued to watch the flames engulf the ones she loved.

_I will make this better. You will not die in vein._ Usagi thought, now more angry then sad.

All the senshi were now sitting on the couch, the inners and Mamoru around Usagi and the outers on the second couch. After the cremation was complete and Usagi had said one final goodbye they all went inside to talk about what happened.

"I already told you what happened." Usagi sighed, her head resting in her hands.

"I know Usako, but please we need to know every detail." Mamoru said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I came in and I found them dead on the floor. Is that helpful?" Usagi snapped back, and removed Mamoru's arm from her back. "Do you want to know how they looked? Where they were placed?"

Everyone in the room flinched at Usagi's tone. "Usagi I know this is painful." Haruka said and began to walk over to Usagi. "But if we want to find out who did this we have to know every little detail."

Usagi looked up and found herself staring into Haruka's eyes. Feeling to tired to yell anymore Usagi sighed and answered.

"There was nothing out of the ordinary when I got home. I didn't feel any vibes, it was normal." Usagi the remembered that she had passed out and the scouts had to clean up, maybe they found something. "Did you guys find anything when you.." She stopped as a tear fell down her face. "Did you find anything?"

Usagi noticed that at that moment everyone was looking anywhere but at her. _They know something._ She thought angrily, _What aren't they telling me?_

"You found something didn't you." She said as more of a fact then a question. "If you found something tell me."

Michiru cleared her throat. "Usagi it's been a traumatic day, it can wait until tomorrow."

Usagi's temper flared at this. "It can't wait until tomorrow. They were my family, I deserve to know what happened!" Usagi yelled jumping up from her seat, making Hakura fall back. Michiru looked at Setsuna who gave a small nod, seeing nothing else to do Michiru gave the note to Usagi. Usagi took the note and read it slowly.

Dear Tsukino Usagi

Or should I be adressing you as Sailor Moon or Princess Serenity. It must be confusing to not know who you really are. Are you truly Usagi, or merely a cheap immination of a princess who once lived and loved? Either way, I believe congradulations are in order. You defeated Chaos. That's not an easy feat. But was it worth all you lost? Anyway you see, whilst you were out fighting Chaos I was brewing up a plan of my own, a sure fire way to break whatever little spirit you have left. Everyone you love is at risk, your family is proof of that. They didn't believe for one second that you were Sailor Moon, they swore on their lives, excuss the pun, that you were just their plain old clusmy, lazy daughter. It wasn't until I showed them my memories that they believe that you were Sailor Moon. They died knowing that the daughter they had loved and sheltered had lied to them for all these years. Our little game has just begun 'princess' and as I said before all you love are at risk. I will be in contact again soon. Say hello to that prince of yours for me.

_Yours sinclerly, an old friend_

_A game. This is a game._ Usagi thought enraged. Her family had died all because of some sick game an old enemy was playing.

"Where did you find this?" Usagi asked, angry tears falling down her face.

"Next to your father." Haruka answered. "Can you make anything out of it?"

"Yes." Usagi answered, causing everyone to hold their breath. "It means who ever did this is going to wish that they were never born." Usagi hissed then threw the letter to the ground and walked upstairs.

**So what do you think? Love it , hate it, review it. That's the only way you'll get an update.**


	5. Chapter 5

A Broken Spirit

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Hey everyone, now I know I said I wouldn't update unless I got 5 or more reviews, but that isn't happen (to my great displeasure) and I think that it's very rude of me to leave the people who are reviewing waiting. So to all you loyal reviewers here is the next chapter. I hope that this one will get a few more reviews (fingers crossed). Also sorry for any mistakes that you may find, but in all honesty I couldn't be bothered to proof read this. So anyway, enjoy the story.**

**I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters.**

Usagi was so angry she thought that she might explode. Never in all her life had she hated anyone as much as she hated this new enemy. It sacred her how much anger was flowing through her body, however most of the anger was directed at herself. She was weak, unable to protect the ones she loved. Today made her realise how weak she was. Everyone she loved had died at some point today due to weakness. _And more are in danger,_ She thought sadly, _Maybe it's best not to love anyone, to be alone._ Part of her rejected the idea. Love had always helped her win her battles, eventually. But not this one, in this battle love would be her downfall. Unable to think clearly she fell down onto her bed, below she could hear her friends talking. _Shouting. They're fighting._ She thought and felt bad. There was no doubt in her mind that they were arguing about her. Once again, she was the conversation, but not apart of it. Turning on her side Usagi's eye caught one of the many pictures on her nightstand, frowning sadly she got up and walked over to it.

Lifting up the photo frame, Usagi ran her fingers over the glass, as if to get closer to image within. Usagi desperately wished that things were the way they used to be as she stared at the picture of her, Chibiusa and the rest of the family on a picnic, each ones face full of life and love. _A normal day. They deserved a normal life, with a normal daughter._ Usagi's face took on a look of pain as she began to imagine her families face when they realised that their daughter was Sailor Moon. Where they hurt that she'd lied to them, even if it was for their safety? Did they hate her because everything that was happening was her fault? _I would._

Ting.

A small ting sound made her open her eyes and she realised that she was crying and had gotten tears on the glass. After using her sleeve to wipe it off she put the photo back down where it was.

Walking back over to the bed Usagi couldn't help but think about all the fights she and her mother had gotten to in this room. The time Usagi yelled at her mum for picking up her clothes, fearing that she had moved or lost the silver crystal. When she accidentally pushed her brother into the wall, in an attempt to get him out, resulting in him getting a rather large and ugly lump on his head. Or the many fight she and her father had concerning Mamoru and their relationship.

"I was such a horrible daughter and sister. They must have hated me." Usagi whispered brokenly, feeling another load of tears coming.

"Usako?"

A knocking at the door made Usagi look up.

"Can I come in?"

Usagi nodded but said nothing else. Mamoru accepted her invitation and walked into her room. _She's been crying again._ He thought sadly seeing the redness around her eyes. He wanted nothing more then to sit with her on the bed and embrace her until she felt better, but so far any attempt her made to be near her ended badly.

"You can sit down. Don't worry I won't bite your head off." She said as if sensing his thoughts. Mamoru obliged and sat next to her. The two sat there in silence for a few moments before Usagi finally spoke up.

"Everyone must think I'm a real cow."

Mamoru was not surprised by her words. _Trust Usako to blame herself._ "No one thinks that for a second Usako."

"They should." She disagreed shaking her head. "They're only trying to help and here I am biting their heads off and acting like a cow. Mum would be real proud of me right now." By the end she was crying again. _Weak._ Her mind screamed at her again.

Shaking his head Mamoru pulled Usagi into a fierce hug, where she continued to cry.

"None of us even thought that for a second. What you've been through today Usako, I would be worried if you weren't acting out right now. You've got to stop blaming yourself."

Usagi looked up Mamoru, her eyes wide with shock and anger. "How can I not blame myself? They're dead because of me Mamo-chan, they died because I couldn't protect them. How do you think they felt knowing that I'd lied to them all these years being Sailor Moon. They would've felt betrayed. They died hating me." She finished in barely a whisper, her tears staining her face.

Mamoru could only stare at Usagi, wordless at what to say. She believed that they hated her. _How could she think such a thing?_ "Usako. Your parents never hated you. I saw the way they looked at you, you were their angle. If they found out you were Sailor Moon, they would have been so proud of you." He said, grabbing her face at the last part to make sure he got through to her. "They loved you. Never forget that."

Despite his reassuring words Usagi couldn't help but feel more saddened. _They properly waited for Sailor Moon to jump in and save the day. I disappointed them. Again._ Seeing her deep in though Mamoru kissed Usagi on the forehead and brought her close to his chest.

"The girls want to move you away from here tonight. As a precaution."

Usagi shook her head in protest. "I'm not going anywhere. This is my house, if something comes back here then I'll be ready." She said with determination.

"I'm sorry Usagi but we can't let you. We don't want you in harms way. It's safer if you come stay at mine." Mamoru continued, but was cut off.

"No matter where I go I'm going to be in harms way. And so will you if I stay with you or one of the other girls." Usagi counted, detangling herself from Mamoru's arms.

"And no matter where me and the girls go we'll be in danger anyway." He said, then pulled Usagi closer to him once more. "Usako, I've been apart from you for months and now with this happening. I would feel much better if you come with me for the night." He said barely above a whisper.

Usagi didn't know why, but suddenly she felt all the anger and pain leave her. She'd been apart from Mamoru for so long she'd forgotten what he could do to her. How he could make her feel like nothing but them existed.

"Okay." Usagi agreed. "We'll stay at yours tonight."

Mamoru smiled and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "I'll go tell the girls, you better pack a few things. I have nothing at all at my place." He said then detangled himself from her and walked downstairs. As soon as Mamoru was out of sight Usagi instantly felt guilty. For that brief moment she had forgotten what had happened to her parents. _You idiot Usagi, you shouldn't be getting close to him. He's in more danger when he's around you. They all are._ She thought to herself and began to wonder if she had made the right decision about going with him. Pushing the thought aside for now, Usagi began to pack an overnight bag for Mamoru's. When she was finished she was about to walk out when she noticed the picture of her and her family again. Picking it up she placed it into her bag and took one last look at her room before turning off the light and walking out.

As soon as she walked down the stairs she was met with her friends sad eyes. Each pair looking at her with sympathy.

"Are you ready Usako?" Mamoru asked, as he walked over to her and took her bag from her. Usagi gave a small nod and walked over to the door, but stoped when she saw the sitting room. Taking one last look inside she turned off the light.

"Where are you guys staying tonight?" Usagi asked as she turned around to face her friends. She prayed that they wouldn't be coming with her.

"Where did you think we would be staying?" Rei said, trying to keep her voice sounding light. "With you. There's no way that we're leaving you alone tonight."

Usagi sighed, "I would really prefer it, if you didn't stay with me tonight."

Rei was about to protest when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Rei stoped knowing this was Mamoru's way of telling her not to push it.

"We'll pick you up in the morning for school then." Minako said, though by the sound of her voice, Usagi knew didn't have a choice in the matter. "All of us."

Usagi nodded and then opened the door and held it for everyone to leave. Once everyone had emptied the house Usagi turned off the light and shut the door. Breaking all connections to her once normal life.

The walk over to Mamoru's apartment seemed like hours, every step that Usagi took, either Makoto, Haruka or Mamoru would take with her. Not once did they give her her own space. While she knew they only did this because they were worried it still angered her slightly. She wasn't so helpless that she couldn't even protect herself.

Usagi stood on the balcony of Mamoru's apartment looking over the beautiful city she called home and tried to figure out her feelings. _I'm happy to have all my friends back, but the only reason they were even dead was because of me. If they didn't feel that stupid need to protect me then none of this would have happened. _It was a lost cause she knew, she could yell at her fellow scouts and prince till she was blue in the face but they wouldn't change their mind. _The princess is their main priority. _She thought bitterly. She wondered if they even saw her anymore as just Usagi.

_We're so ruled by our past lives, all of us._ She sighed upon thinking this, nothing was ever simple when it came to this subject. Through what little bond she had left with Mamoru she could sense him coming out to see her. Her and Mamoru's bond had drastically weakened over the time he was dead, of course at the time she thought it was just due to the distance. _Will it ever be as strong again?_ Usagi briefly wondered, when she heard the balcony door open. As Mamoru stepped onto the balcony she couldn't help but notice how worn out he looked and felt bad for keeping him up.

"You don't need to stay up with me you know." Usagi said as she turned to face Mamoru her sky blue eyes taking in his tired face.

"I can't leave you like this. You know that." He answered causally as she walked over to Usagi and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for months." She instantly regretted her words when she saw the hurt look on Mamoru's face. She honestly didn't know why she had said what she did. It was as if she was trying to push him away. "I'm sorry Mamo-chan, I don't know why I said that. I know it wasn't your fault. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Mamoru felt guilty by what Usagi had said. He regretted ever taking that scholarship in America and leaving her. God knows if he was with her all those months things would have been different. "It's not your fault Usagi, you have every right to be mad at me."

Usagi shook her head. "I don't. You're being nothing but nice and supportive, yet I feel the need to push you away more then ever and I can't explain why." Usagi sighed and rested her head against the railing, enjoying the feeling of cold on her forehead. "I'm just sick of people thinking I can't take of things myself."

Mamoru was curious by what she meant by this. "Usako, you've proven to everyone that you are capable of taking care of yourself so what is this really about? We all care about you and want to protect you."

Usagi sighed angrily and looked up at Mamoru. "No. They all want to protect the princess, everyone's ready to throw themselves in front of danger for me. No one ever stops to think about what I want. It's all for the princess. Serenity will always win over Usagi."

"Serenity and Usagi are one in the same." Mamoru said and took Usagi's hand in his. "No were not. That note was right, I'm just a cheap imitation of someone who once lived and loved." Usagi said harshly her voice quivering from the tears she was holding back. Feeling as though the tears would come at any moment Usagi turned to walk away only for Mamoru to grab her hand.

"Usako, please-"

"I'm tried Mamo-chan, please just let me sleep." She said before walking back inside leaving Mamoru standing alone on his balcony.

**So what did you think? Please please please! Review, I'm getting desperate now.**


	6. Chapter 6

A Broken Spirit

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**YAY! I got 5 reviews for this chapter, small amount but it the most so far. So yeah. Here's the latest chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Please review. Please please, please.**

**I do not own sailor moon or any of it's characters.**

The sunlight shone through the blinds making Usagi stir and her skin heat up. Slowly opening her eyes Usagi took in her surroundings and slowly became aware that she was not in her own room. _What? Why am I-_ Her thoughts were cut short as she remembered the past day.

"So I wasn't a dream." Usagi said brokenly, hoping that maybe everything had been some horrible nightmare. A sick feeling devolved in the pit of her stomach and she rested her head in her hands and took slow breaths to calm herself. Looking at the clock on the bedside table Usagi realised that school would be starting in a few hours and no doubt the girls will be coming here to pick her up shortly. Dragging herself slowly out of bed Usagi walked over to the bedroom door and almost tripped on something laying on the floor.

"Luna?" Usagi whispered as she bent over to pick up the cat. "What are you doing down there?"

Luna yawned and gave a long stretch. "You were trashing around a lot last night, I almost got thrown into a wall." Luna joked and was happy to see Usagi crack a small smile.

"When did you get here Luna? " Usagi asked as she placed her feline advisor on the bed.

"I got here shortly after you fell asleep. Me and Artemis were keeping an eye on the house." Luna answered and watched Usagi's smile fade at the mention of her home. "Nothing. There was nothing there." Luna continued sensing what the next question would be. Usagi nodded and continued on her trip from the bedroom into the main room. When she walked out the first thing she noticed was the smell of freshly cooked pancakes. _Mamo-chans doing no doubt. _She thought and her heart gave a small leap as she saw him standing at the stove.

Still feeling ashamed from last nights fight Usagi hesitantly walked over to Mamoru.

"Morning." She said in a small voice. Mamoru turned around and gave her a smile.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" He asked as he took a pancake out of the frying pan.

"Umm, good I guess. You didn't come in last night. Where did you sleep?" She said slowly feeling guilty more then ever.

Mamoru washed his hands and took a plate of pancakes and walked over to table and placed them and a bottle of orange juice upon it.

"I didn't want to disturb you. So I just slept on the couch." He said casually as he took and seat and motioned her to do the same."

Usagi complied and took a seat next to Mamoru. "You didn't need to do that. I'm sorry for last night. I don't know what's wrong with me." She answered truthfully never once taking her eyes off the bottle of orange juice. Mamoru gave a sad smile and turned Usagi's head towards himself.

"How many times do I have to say this?" He said with a sad smile, causing Usagi to give one in return. "You've got to stop blaming yourself. I would prefer that you got angry and yell at me rather then keep everything bottled up. Please Usako, talk to me."

She wanted to tell him badly. She wished that she could just tell him all her insecurities and how she wanted nothing more then to just distance herself from everyone at the moment, but somehow she couldn't. She couldn't make the words come out. Sighing Usagi gave the best explanation she could.

"I'm just thinking some things through."

Mamoru was about to push the issue when a knock at the door interrupted him.

"That'll be the girls." He said getting up.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi said her voice urgent. "Your not going to tell them what I said to you last night are you?"

Mamoru started at Usagi and saw the desperation in her eyes. "You don't want me to?"

Usagi shook her head.

"Then I won't." He assured her. "Though I think you should at some point." Mamoru finished before opening the door and seeing all the scout, plus Artemis standing at his door. "I wasn't expecting you so early." He said clearly surprised.

Setsuna nodded and walked in first. "There are some things we need to discuss. Good morning Usagi."

Usagi was just about to stuff a pancake in her mouth when she heard Setsuna's greeting. Sighing she put down the pancake and walked over to her friends. Each one had an natural look on their face, though Usagi could see that a few had been without sleep.

"Good morning Setsuna. You look worse then me." Usagi said as casually as she could. She didn't want to look like a mess in front of everyone, especially if she was to have any hope of them letting down their security on her. Setsuna gave a small chuckle and sat down on a chair.

"I was up all night trying to fix a few things. Please finish your breakfast."

All prospect of food was forgotten as Usagi tried to figure out what Setsuna had meant.

"It's alright I'm not hungry. What were you doing?" Usagi asked looking at each girl hoping to get some kind of hint, they all looked as curious as Usagi.

Setsuna looked to Michiru and Haruka who gave a slight nod. This did not go unnoticed by Usagi.

"You remember how when Chibiusa came she used her Luna ball to modify you families memories to believing she was your cousin." Setsuna explained, Usagi nodded remembering how angry she'd been with her family for not believing her. It seemed like such a long time ago now.

"Well I used the same principle to modify the memories of everyone who knew your family."

Usagi shook her head, assuming that she had heard wrong. There was no way Setsuna did what she thought she did.

"I'm sorry what." Usagi said rather harshly, looking intently at Setsuna. "Did you make everyone who knew my family forget them?"

Setsuna nodded, her eyes downcast picking up Usagi's anger. "It was the only way Usagi, otherwise to many questions would have been asked. Of course I couldn't do everyone, so I only did the main, teachers, friends."

Usagi clenched her fist in anger. "How dare you!" Usagi hissed causing Mamoru to place his hands on her shoulders in an attempted to calm her down. "Usagi calm down."

"No." She yelled, causing the inners to jump in fright. "You had no right to do that. Now everyone who ever cared about my family doesn't even know they existed. No one will remember how kind my mum was or how Shingo could make anyone laugh with his stupid jokes. You had no right to do that. You say you're my friends, but a friend wouldn't do something like this without asking."

Usagi was now crying but she didn't care, she was beyond caring. She couldn't believe that Setsuna would do such a thing without asking her first. There would have been another way, she just knew it.

"Usagi please believe us, it's easier this way. No questions will be asked." Michiru added in trying to calm her down.

"You knew too?" Usagi gasped. "Who else knew?" When Usagi saw Haruka nod she wasn't the least surprised. Seeing nothing else to do Usagi walked over to the door and hauled it open. "Get out. All three of you get out now." She said harshly, hot tears running down her face. "I can't be around you at the moment. Just get out."

Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru all got to their feet and looked at Usagi sadly.

"Please Usagi, understand that we had to do this. There would be far to many questions otherwise." Setsuna said sadly.

"We didn't do this to hurt you Usagi." Haruka spoke for the first time.

"Well you did. So just leave." Usagi said harshly. When no one made a move Usagi yelled louder. "Get out!"

Mamoru was about to say something to Usagi but Setsuna held up her hand to silence him.

"It's alright Mamoru we have hurt Usagi deeply and now we must pay the price. Come on Hotura we should be going."

As all four walked out each one said sorry to their princess, however Usagi paid no mind. When they were out the door Usagi slammed in shut stood there in silence.

Mamoru was the first to approach Usagi.

"Usako I am sorry." He said as he pulled her into a hug. Usagi didn't resist and instead just sobbed into his jacket.

"Why would they do that? It's horrible." She sobbed. "I can't…I just didn't think they could do something like that to me."

Mamoru nodded and kissed Usagi on the head and continued to do this till she stoped.

"I have to get ready for school." She said sadly as she broke out of his embrace. Mamoru was shocked that she still intended to go.

"Usagi you don't need to go today. Nobody will blame you." He said.

"Usagi don't force yourself to go." Ami said, surprising everyone, normally in Ami's book there was no reason to miss school or fall behind.

Usagi shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Mum always yelled at me because of my grades. I owe it to her to go and do well." She said before going into Mamoru's room to get changed. As soon as he heard the door close Mamoru turned to the girls.

"Keep an eye on her today please." He pleaded.

Rei nodded. "You know we will Mamoru, there's no way we're leaving her alone."

Mamoru gave Rei a smile and nod.

"I can't believe Setsuna and the others would do that." Minako whispered, getting nods from everyone bar Makoto.

"I can understand why they did it." Makoto said, earning looks from the girls.

"How can you say that Makoto. They were Usagi's family they should have asked first." Ami said, shocked.

"I know. I know. I'm not saying that they did it the correct way but I can understand why. If people remember to many questions would come up. They thought they were doing the best." She tried to explain.

Minko was about to say something when Usagi emerged from the room.

"You guys can keep talking about me if you want." Usagi said as she stared at all four girls. "I mean it didn't stop you when I left the room."

"We're sorry Usagi, we just.." Ami said ashamed and unable to finish her sentence.

Usagi sighed and shook her head, she didn't she the point in fighting anymore she just didn't have the energy anymore. "It doesn't matter, lets just go." She said picking up she school bag and walking towards the door.

"Usagi can we talk about this?" Minako said, feeling horrible as she went up to her friends and placed hand on her shoulder.

"No we can't. I don't want to talk about this. I just want to get to school and then go home and try to find my families killer." She said and walked over to the door. "Bye Mamo-chan, are you girls coming." She said over her shoulder as she left the apartment.

Mamoru sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Please watch out for her. Any issues at all call me straight away." He said as he walked with the others to the door.

As Usagi walked in between Rei and Makoto she tried her best not to seem to upset. When she'd heard the girls talking about her and her problems she felt almost betrayed-again. If they had any say on what had happened between her and the outers they could at least say it to her face. _Are they afraid that I'll break down and cry again._ Usagi thought harshly as she regretted crying in front of them earlier this morning.

"Did you hear about the new science teacher?" Minako said cheerily trying to raise the mood. "Everyone's saying that he is a babe and a half."

Rei noticed what Minako was trying to do and joined in. "Come on a hot science teacher. Such a thing doesn't exist."

"I dunno, he was pretty dreamy he sorta-"

"Reminds you of your old boyfriend." Usagi said quietly, cutting Makoto's sentence short. "Come on we better hurry, I don't wanna be late."

"Well that's new. Usagi 'not' wanting to be late." Minako laughed, in hoped the others would join in. Usagi stoped walking and gave the girls a steely look.

"People change Minako. Do you honestly think I wanna be late all the time?"

The girls stared at Usagi for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Never mind come on." Usagi sighed and continued walking at a faster pace, distancing herself from the girls.

"That didn't go to well." Sighed Minako playing with a strand of her long blond hair.

"You can't rush her guys. Usagi's world had just been turned upside down. She's going to change and occasionally lash out at people." Ami explained rationally. "As her friends we just need to give her time and the occasional punching bag."

Rei understood Ami's logic but didn't like it. "I just want our Usagi back."

"We all do Rei." Makoto said placing a hand on Rei shoulder. "But that might take awhile. Anyway Usagi was right, we better get going or we'll be late."

No matter how hard she tried Usgai couldn't concentrate. And she was trying, really trying, there was just so much going through her head. _Don't think about anything else, just work. _ She was determined to become a better student for her mother. _I don't get this though._ She thought, really frustrated at the problem they had been given to solve. Maths was not her strong point. It was the subject she had the most trouble with and that was saying something. Turning around to see how the rest of the class was going Usagi was not surprised in the least to see Ami had already finished hers. Makoto and Minako looked as though they were at least getting some of it and her friends Naru sitting beside her looked like she was almost finished like Ami. Sighing Usagi placed her head down onto her desk and tried once again to figure the problem out.

"Pssst Usagi."

Usagi looked up at the sound of her name.

"Usagi are you alright?"

Usagi smiled at Naru who was looking at her with concerned eyes. She couldn't help but smile at the sincerity that was radiating from them.

"Are you alright Usagi, you seem more distracted then usual."

"I'm fine, I just, I don't know how to solve this." She admitted feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry Usagi. Hey what are you doing after school?" Naru asked trying to keep her voice low so the teacher wouldn't hear. "If your not doing anything then why don't you come round to mine, we can study together. If your not studying with Ami and the others." She said quietly, trying not to sound depressed about Usagi going with Ami and the other girls.

"Actually-" Usagi was about to say 'no I can't because I have to be baby sat by my friends.' When she stoped and thought about it. Right now she didn't want to be around the girls and Mamo-chan, she just wanted to be normal for the afternoon. And now with her family gone Naru was the only thing left of her once normal life.

"Sure I'd love to. That's just what I need right now." Usagi said giving Naru the first genuine smile. "We just have to leave as soon as the bell goes, no staying and talking with the girls okay."

Naru laughed and sweat dropped at Usagi's conditions. "Okay sure, better get ready then. Bell should be going any minute." No sooner had the words left Narus mouth the bell rang loud and clear. Usagi jumped to her feet, grabbed Naru by the hand and made a desperate run to the door. Behind her she could hear the voices of her friends calling her, but she just blocked them out.

"I can't believe that you just ran away from Ami and the other girls Usagi." Naru said breathlessly as her and Usagi slowed down to a slower run.

Usagi smiled and laughed. "Me either. It felt kinda good though, just going back to the way things used to be."

Naru said nothing, but looked at Usagi suspiciously. Something was defiantly wrong with Usagi and she was determined to find out what.

"Are we just heading straight to yours?" Usagi asked, finally walking at a normal pace. One positive of being sailor moon, she was now much fitter and could run long distances easily.

"Straight to mine. Mums out so it will just be us." Naru answered and linked arms with Usagi. Unbeknownst to the two girls they were being watched.

**DUN DUN DUN…..**

**So what did you think. Review, review and review **


	7. Chapter 7

A Broken Spirit

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Hello everyone!**

**Ready for the newest chapter? Well here it is anyway. I just wanted to give a big shout out to everyone that review, it means sooooo much to me and inspired me to write this newest chapter. Once again sorry for the mistakes, in a rush to get this chapter up I didn't get a chance to proof read it more then omce. Anyway enough rambling, enjoy!**

**I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.**

"Why would Usagi just run out on us? She does know that there's an enemy out there wanting her gone." Rei fumed after Makoto and the others had filled her in on what had transpired. They were now sitting in the park waiting for Mamoru to come.

"How could she forget Rei, her parents where killed yesterday." Minako sighed, "She properly just wanted to let off some steam."

Rei gave a defeated sigh and began playing with the hem of her skirt. "I know that she's going through a hard time, and I understand that she just might wanna forget everything, but being with Naru isn't the safest option right now. If something happens Naru can't protect her and now that I think about it Naru might be in danger just from being around Usagi." Running a frustrated hand through her long raven hair Rei was glad to have spotted Mamoru heading their way.

"Here comes Mamoru." She said and was once again lost in her own thoughts. Mamoru approached the group of girls and instantly noticed the absence of a key member. He began to panic.

"Where Usako?"

"That's why we called you." Ami began. "She left with Naru straight after class and she won't answer her communicator."

Mamoru cringed, he expected Usagi to do something like this. To want to get away from all the girls who were being protective. "Do you have any idea where they might've gone?"

"They're at Naru's house." Said a familiar voice. Everyone turned around and was surprised to see the Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru approaching them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rei demanded, jumping to her feet. "Usagi's going to be mad if she sees you around."

Setsuna nodded and motioned for Hotaru and sit down beside the girls. "I am aware of Usagi's feelings towards us at the moment, but regardless we will do our job and protect the princess."

"How do you know that they're at Naru's?" Mamoru asked trying to break the tension between the groups.

Haruka turned her attention towards Mamoru. "We've been keeping an eye on her all day. Not that we thought you girls couldn't." She added seeing the annoyed look on Rei and Makoto's faces.

"Then why aren't you with her now?" Questioned Ami.

"Michiru had a bad feeling and we wanted to come get you, just in case."

"Usagi hates us doesn't she." Hotaru piped in sadly, surprising everyone. "I don't blame her of she does."

Mamoru didn't like seeing Hotaru upset. She was Chibiusa's best friend, ever since she left he had taken a special interest in her upbringing. "No, no, don't think that Hotaru. Usagi doesn't hate you. She's just got a lot going through her head at the moment. "Give her time she'll calm down."

"I wouldn't blame her though if she doesn't." Muttered Rei darkly.

Setsuna heard Rei's remark and turned her eyes directly upon her. "Rei you are very loyal to Usagi so I understand that you may hate me at the moment. But it had to be done. I saw the future where people remembered her family and a lot went wrong, important events skipped over and some not existed. It truly was for the best.

"It's not me you should be explaining to." Rei counted and remembered the broken look upon her friends face. _Her spirit broke some._

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

The sound of Minako's communicator going off distracted everyone from Rei and Setsuna's heated conversation.

"Usagi what's wrong?" Minako said quickly.

"There's…trouble….Naru's…NARU!" Usagi said frantically before the communicator cut out leaving everyone speechless. Wasting no time Minako got out her transformation pen. "Come on we have to get to Naru's. Lets go."

"We haven't hung out like this in forever." Naru said happily as her and Usagi sat on her bedroom floor doing their homework. Usagi laughed and looked up from her book.

"I know the last time we hung out was.." _Before I became sailor moon, and suddenly had the weight of the world on my shoulders. _She thought sadly. "Well in forever." She added quickly and looked back down at her book.

"Has your mum been grounding you more Usagi?"

Usagi dropped her pen at Naru's question. "What did you say?" She asked breathlessly. Naru suddenly felt very embarrassed.

"Well it's just that whenever I've seen you lately you've been looking sad and I thought that it was because Mamoru was in America but then you stoped coming out at all so I though maybe your mum had grounded you." Naru explained.

Usagi could hardly believe it. Naru remembered her mum, how was that possible? Setsuna had taken away all memory of them. Before she could stop herself Usagi began to speak.

"You know my family?" She said in a whisper.

"Well yeah. Of course I know your family, it hasn't been that long Usagi. Your dad, mum and Shingo, oh and Chibiusa- Usagi why are you crying?" Naru asked alarmed when she noticed that Usagi was crying.

"You remember my family. I'm just soo happy." _Did Setsuna make a mistake? _Whatever the reason she was happy that someone who had known her family nearly as long as her remember them. "I was so worried that no one.."

Naru went over to Usagi and pulled her into a hug. "Usagi what's wrong please tell me, you can trust me you know that."

"I'm so tired Naru. I can't do it anymore. I can't watch the people I care about leave me. Everyone I love always leaves me. I shouldn't even be here with you. You're in danger because of me." She was telling everything, but she didn't care. Only now was she realising what danger Naru was in. Pulling away from Naru Usagi wiped her tears away and stood up.

"I should go. I shouldn't be around you."

Naru got up to try and stop her. "Usagi your in pain and I can tell that there's more of it. Please talk to me. You're my best friend, you may not be able to tell Mamoru or the other girls but you can tell me." She said and pulled her into another hug. Usagi closed her eyes and let a few more tears fall down her face. She wanted to tell Naru so badly, she had ever since she became sailor moon. Maybe if she told her the whole truth Naru would understand the danger she was in and stay away from her. Pulling back from Naru Usagi saw something glittering in the distance. _What is that?_ Usagi thought, but before she had any time to react something smashed through the window knocking both Usagi and Naru to the ground.

"What was that?" Naru asked Usagi as she pulled pieces of glass out of her hair and clothes. Usagi was on her feet quickly looking around the room, something wasn't right, she could sense it.

"Naru I want you to run away as fast as you can." Usagi said helping Naru off the ground. "Don't come back okay, just keep running."

Naru looked at Usagi's face and saw the determination on it. "No there's no way I'm leaving you Usagi."

"I can take care of myself!" Usagi yelled at back at Naru making her flinch. _She has to leave now, something's coming. _"Just go!"

Suddenly Naru was smacked against the wall by an invisible force.

"Naru!" Usagi screamed as she ran over to Naru who was now being lifted up the wall. "Put her down. It's me you want put her down!" Usagi screamed desperately as she looked around to find the attacker.

"Usagi! Run!" Naru screamed, as suddenly a hand materialised out of thin air and began to strangle her. "Ahhhhh"

Usagi saw the hand and couldn't figure out what was going on. Was the enemy here but invisible and was it safe to transform around Naru. If she did Naru would be in greater danger? When Usagi turned around and saw Naru going blue in the face, she knew what she had to do.

"Moon eternal make up!" Usagi yelled and allowed her transformation to wash over her. Using her sceptre Usagi fired her energy at the hand, making it go limp and fall to the ground. Wasting no time she ran to Naru's side.

"Naru? Naru are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked desperately as she shook Naru in an attempt to wake her up. She got no response. _I need help._ Pulling out her communicator she called whoever was available.

"Usagi what's wrong?" She heard a concerned Minako ask.

"There's…trouble." Sailor Moon began to say, but stoped when she noticed a ball of light heading towards them, fast. _Oh no._ ".Naru's…NARU!" Sailor Moon said, trying her best to move Naru, who was still passed out.

However the energy ball was too fast and impacted upon both Sailor Moon and Naru. Sailor Moon shut her eyes before impact and was surprised to feel no pain, just the sensation of flying. After hitting the floor with a thud, Sailor Moon opened her eyes and realised that the energy had thrown the girls into a wall and into the living room of Naru's house. Inspecting both her and Naru's bodies quickly she could find no life threatening wounds, just minor cuts and bruises.

"Naru, Naru wake up." She said giving Naru another shake and was rewarded with a slight stir and mumble. "Thank god." She sighed happily.

"Don't think god had anything to do with it." Said a voice making chills run down Sailor Moon's spin. _That voice._ She thought unable to pick where she'd heard it before."She's alive because I made it so."

Turning around to face the voice Sailor Moon was confronted with a figure wearing a purple cloak, a shadow clouding her face.

At that moment the scouts and Tuxedo Mask burst into the room, each one taking a fighting stance.

"How dare you attack innocent girls trying to study." Venus said, staring down her enemy. "By the power of-

"Venus"

"Mercury"

"Mar"

"Jupiter"

"Neptune"

"Uranus"

"Saturn"

"And Pluto"

"We will stop you." She finished.

The cloak figure chucked, "Same old speech just new Characters. Sailor Moon." She said turning her attention back to the scout of the moon. "Did you enjoy the present I left for you? Hope it wasn't to messy."

"Shut up." Sailor Moon hissed her blood boiling. She didn't care that she didn't know what powers this new enemy possessed, all she wanted to do was run at her and make her regret ever breathing. Tuxedo Mask saw Sailor Moon temper rising and moved in closer to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

"Leave her alone you scum." Jupiter yelled, causing Sailor Moon to turn around anger and glare at her.

"Stay out of this." Moon retorted.

"Why? I'm having so much fun with this. Do you want me to tell you how they screamed? Begged for death and then only when I was bored I gave them relief."

Sailor Moon's energy was rising drastically and all the scouts could sense it. "I swear if you don't shut your mouth I will make you wish that you we're never born." She hissed taking a step forward. The cloaked figure laughed a blood chilling laugh.

"Somehow I doubt that Sailor Moon. You're weak. You couldn't even protect you loved ones a day ago. They all died due to your weakness and now your threatening me? Your weak, just like your mum."

"SHUT UP!" Sailor Moon screamed and dove at the cloaked figure, the force sending both of them through a window and onto the street.

"Sailor Moon!" Everyone yelled and ran to their leader, who was now trying to land a punch.

"We have to help her!" Mars yelled and got ready to fire an attack, only to be stoped by Ami.

"Don't they're moving around to much, you could hit Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon smiled as her fist collide with the face of her enemy, she was proud to her the sound of a bone snapping. This is what she needed right now. Revenge.

"Do you think that will stop me? You're stupider then I though moon brat." The cloaked figure laughed and pushed Sailor Moon off. Sailor Moon, stunned momentarily leapt to her feet and resumed her punching, She landed a few more blows before falling back, only to have Tuxedo Mask catch her.

"Remove your cloak and show yourself you coward." Mars yelled ready to launch her attack. The cloak figure shook in laughter.

"No? Well then enjoy this. Mars flame snipper." Mars yelled and shot her attack.

The arrow flew with such speed at the enemy that all the girls knew they were done for. However, to everyone's disbelief the arrow went straight through her.

"No way!" Neptune gasped.

"How is that even possible?" Whispered a shocked Uranus.

The cloaked figure laughed and began to levitate into the air. "Sailor Moon." She began looking down at the angered warrior. "This is between you and me. Next time you bring your little friends I will not spare them. The choice is your's Sailor Moon, will more people die due to your stupidity? I'll be in touch, until then you may want to train. Goodbye." She said then disappeared into thin air. Sailor Moon, couldn't believe it, they were gone. She let the person who murdered her family slip through her fingers.

"Sailor Moon are you okay?" Mars asked running up to her leader, mars could see that Sailor Moon was still shaking and prayed that she wasn't hurt. Sailor Moon turned around and looked at Mars, anger evident in her eyes.

"What were you thinking?" Sailor Moon yelled, causing Mars to flinch.

Mars didn't know what she meant. _What did I do wrong? _"Sailor Moon what are you talking about?"

"Why did you have to get involved? You just made things worse." Sailor Moon growled.

"Sailor Moon, you needed help. You called us. We're just protecting you. It's our job." Venus explained rushing to Mars's defence.

"No. Your job is to do as I say. If you hadn't attacked them I could have finished them off." Sailor Moon yelled back, she felt tears in the back of her eyes but held them back.

"If we did nothing they would have killed you." Mars fired stepping closer to Sailor Moon. "They had the upper hand. They would have killed you!"

"Maybe that's what I wanted!" Sailor Moon answered, shocking everyone around her. Tuxedo Mask, couldn't believe what he had heard. "Usako you can't mean that?" He said walking over to her, only to get pushed away.

"Yes it is. I hate this. I hate all of this, I just want some relief." Sailor Moon explained, drawing on her and Mamoru's conversation the previous night. She saw the way Tuxedo Mask was pleading with her to clam down but she didn't care about that. Tuxedo Mask took a deep breath before continuing.

"Usako, I know how you feel okay, I've lost people close to me to."

"No you haven't! Your parents died when you were a child. You lost all your memories of them. I have 16 years of memories with them. I can remember everything. You have no idea how much that hurts to know that they won't be waiting for me later. They died because of me!" She screamed, her words cold. "You have no idea what it's like to watch everyone you love die in front of your eyes, to watch them as they jump in front of you leaving you alone in this world. You think that it's heroic, guess what it's not! It's cowardly. People looking for an easy way out."

No one knew what to say as their princess vented all her anger out on them. They had no idea that she felt this way.

"I'm not going to watch that again." Sailor Moon said in a quieter more calm voice. "I won't survive it this time." A tear ran down her cheek and Tuxedo Mask moved it away with his hand. Moving away from his, Sailor Moon walked back inside the house and picked up an unconscious Naru.

"I love all you guys so much, and I can't bare to see you hurt on my behalf-again. That's why I'll be doing this on my own. Don't get in my way, otherwise…just don't and it will be better for everyone." She said her voice a perfect monotone.

"Usako wait-" Tuxedo Mask began, only to have Sailor Moon disappear in a flash of white light.

Oh no what's Usagi going to do about this new enemy. What's Naru going to think or remember?

**Look like you'll have to keep reading.**

**Read and review please **


	8. Chapter 8

A Broken Spirit

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Hey Everyone! How have you all been? Hehe, good now that small talks over and done with I can present you with the newest chapter of 'A Broken Spirit', I'm so glad to see that everyone is thinking about who the mysterious cloaked figure could be. But are any of you right? Well, who knows **** Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (all three of you!) it means so much to me. So without any further stalling, here's the newest chapter. Enjoy.**

**I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters.**

The sound of an IV machine could be heard gently beeping in the background. Usagi watched it carefully with one eye as the other was focused on her sleeping friend. After using her crystal to transport away from the scouts and Tuxedo Mask, Usagi brought Naru straight to hospital. Claiming she had fallen down some stairs.

"And got burnt?"

Usagi remembered the nurse asking her suspiciously as she stared Usagi up and down.

"She got burnt first and ran to get ice but tripped and fell down the stairs." She lied, giving her most convincing lie ever. After admitting Naru to a room and calling her mother to verify medical insurance, Usagi was let into the room.

_A whole two hours and still no change. _Usagi thought sadly as her attention turned to the window outside. It was getting just on dark and Usagi wondered where she was going to go tonight. _I can't go to Mamo-chan's and I don't ever think I'll be able to go home._ Sighing she rested her head on Naru's bed and decided that maybe she could just sleep here for tonight. _Then I can go get my bag from Mamo-chan's tomorrow._ Closing her eyes Usagi's mind began to wander. What was she going to say to Naru when she woke up? _She saw me transform into Sailor Moon, I'm certain._

Feeling something move beside her Usagi looked up and saw Naru looking at her.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Usagi said as naturally as she could. Naru gave a small chuckle.

"Better then how you must. How did it go with that psycho?" She asked.

Usagi bit her lip nervously. "How much do you remember?"

Naru stared at Usagi for what seemed like an eternity before answering. "I remember us talking, like we used to, when all of a sudden all this strange stuff began happening. Next thing I knew, I was being choked by a hand and you transformed into Sailor Moon." She answered in a whisper so no one could hear.

Usagi took a deep breath ready to explain "Naru.."

"I was surprised you didn't transform earlier." Naru cut her off, confusing Usagi. This wasn't what she was expecting. "I was going to yell at you to hurry up, but I didn't want you to think that I knew."

Usagi stared at Naru, trying to think of something to say. No, this was not what she was expecting. _She knew I was Sailor Moon before I even transformed. _"So you knew I was Sailor Moon." Usagi stated.

Naru gave Usagi a warm smile. "Usagi, you're my best friend. I've known for awhile now. I mean how many people have _that_ hairstyle. I just didn't want you to know that I knew."

Usagi could hardly believe it. Naru had known all along. _How did she know, I was always extra careful. She's right about the hair though._ She thought smiling at her last thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just to dangerous you knowing." Usagi admitted sadly. "There were lots of times I wanted to tell you, but I was worried. You're not going to tell anyone?"

Shaking her head. Naru grabbed Usagi's hand in hers. "Your and the girls secret is safe with me." She whispered giving Usagi a wink. "But I want you to tell me everything. Why you're so sad all of a sudden. Please Usagi, the truth."

Usagi opened her mouth ready to lie to her, but before she knew it she was telling Naru everything. From the sliver millennium, to Galaxia's, the scouts, Mamoru's and her parents and brothers death and everything in-between. Of course skipping her future daughter and Crystal Tokyo, some things she didn't need to know. Naru listen intently as Usagi told her story, tears flowing from both the girls' eyes by the end.

"Oh my god Usagi, I had no idea. Your parents and Shingo." Naru said breathless as she pulled Usagi into a hug. Usagi said nothing but cried on Naru's shoulder. It felt good to let everything out, to be able to tell her story without people interjecting how brave or strong she was. Cause right now she felt far from those.

"I'm so sorry. That's why you were shocked when I mentioned your parents. How do I even remember?"

Usagi shook her head and pulled back to face her. "I dunno. Maybe Pluto made a mistake? I don't care either way. I'm just glad you remember."

Usagi let a loud yawn that made Naru give a sad smile. "It's late Usagi, you should get some sleep. You look worse then me."

Usagi laughed then realised she was feeling extremely tired all of a sudden. _Must've been all that crying._ "Do you mind if I sleep here? I don't really have anywhere else to go. I know that it's selfish to ask seeing as you're here because of me but-"

Naru held up a hand to silence her. "Usagi, go to sleep. I'll be fine. Plus if anything does happen I have Sailor Moon on my side. A real princess."

Usagi smiled and felt extremely grateful to have a friend like Naru. Resting her head on the bed Usagi closed her eyes and let sleep take her away from her painful reality.

The cold wind air whipped at Mamoru's face like a whip. He'd been standing on his balcony for so long that it no longer affected him His mind was elsewhere. Ever since Usagi had transported away from them he had been beside himself trying to decide whether to go see her. He wanted to so badly, but every time he tried to get close to her she pushed him away, also he didn't know where she was. Logic told him that she would be at a hospital, if she had the sense to take Naru there. Or would she just try to heal Naru with her crystal? If that was the case then where was she staying tonight? He would much prefer her be here ignoring him then be out there somewhere alone.

The sound of a door opening behind him made him turn around.

"Hello Rei." He said to the scout of Mars. "I though you girls had gone home."

"And leave you here with Setsuna and her gang? Never." Rei joked and was rewarded with a small smile.

The two stood in silence for a minute until Rei spoke. "We're all worried for Usagi Mamoru."

"I know. I just feel so useless not being able to find her." He admitted sighing heavily.

Rei gave Mamoru an understanding look. "If Usagi doesn't want to be found then she won't. She's already using the crystal to bloke Ami's tracing. Setsuna doesn't think she's doing it on purpose though." When Mamoru made to reply Rei continued. "I know what your thinking Mamoru, you blame yourself. Why? I have no idea. None of this is your fault."

"I should've seen that she was in more pain then she let on. I should've spotted it." He whispered, more to himself then Rei.

"That's rubbish. You know Usagi. When she wants to hide her feelings she'll make sure no one knows. She's so stubborn." Rei grumbled. Once again an awkward silence devolved between them. Rei was about to turn and walk back inside when she said something that she thought might make Mamoru understand what Usagi was going through.

"Mamoru did Usagi tell what happened during her fight with Chaos?"

Mamoru looked up at Rei's question. He was not expecting that. "No." He answered truthfully. "When we finally got some alone time she refused to talk about it. I didn't wanna push her."

"She told us." Rei said. "Not much, only what we kinda forced out of her. She was tight lipped about the whole thing really."

Mamoru looked at Mars with curiosity, what did Usagi tell the girls that she couldn't tell him?

"She watched us all die Mamoru. Each one of us vanishing in front of her eyes. Myself, Venus, Jupiter and Mercury first and then she had to relive your death. Pluto and Saturn were next and then she had to watch the last two friends she had go over to Galaxias' side. You were gone Mamoru, she truly was all alone apart from the starlights who were in bad shape themselves." Rei finished her voice tight with pain. "None of us regret what we did for her, but we do regret leaving her all alone."

Mamoru stared at Rei with sad eyes, it obviously pained her to say these things.

"Why are you telling me this?" Mamoru asked, not that he wasn't glad she did.

"I think for Usagi, this new enemy, is Galaxia all over again. She couldn't save her family and was almost to late to save Naru. She thinks that if we stay with her we'll all die again. Usagi may act strong, but after everything that's happened to her over the years I bet she's just tired." With that said Rei walked back inside and left Mamoru alone with his thoughts once more. _Oh Usako I'm sorry_. He thought sadly remembering what Rei had told him. Now more then ever did he hate himself for going to America. _Maybe if I was here I could have helped Usako._ Remembering how he felt having to watch Usagi almost die on many occasions he knew how she felt, only for her it would have been far worse. To watch everyone you care for die right in front of you- he didn't even want to continue think about what he would have done. _Usako's not you. She's stronger._ Mamoru shook his head, it was that sort of thinking that lead him to believe that Usagi wasn't in as much pain as she was.

"Mamoru." Michiru said peering her head out the door. "Ami has something she wants to share with us."

Giving Michriu a nod, he walked inside where everyone, including Luna and Artemis were sitting. As Mamoru looked around the room her noticed that everyone had the anxious concerned look on their faces as he did.

"What did you find Ami?" He asked taking a seat on the couch and was joined by Minako and Makoto.

"When Usagi and the enemy were having their fight I used my computer to run a scan on the energy surrounding them." Ami said as she fiddled away on her computer.

"What did you find?" Makoto said, asking what everyone was thinking. Ami rested her computer on the table and answered her friend.

"Lunar energy- Usagi's of course. I also found Dark Kingdom energy."

Everyone in the room looked at Ami was surprise. "Dark Kingdom? But Usagi defeated Beryl, Metallia and the Dark Kingdom. Are you saying they're back?" Luna asked.

Mamoru winced slightly at the memory of himself under Beryl's control. He would never forgive himself for that- no matter how many times Usagi told him it wasn't his fault.

Ami shook her head sadly. "I don't think so. There was another energy there too. A new one. I've never encountered it before. I'm running scans for DNA now, it may take awhile though."

Mamoru rested his hands on his head and looked at Ami. "How long?"

"A few hours." She sighed. "I just thought I'd let you know the progress. I didn't mean to get your hopes up." She finished sadly.

"You're doing your best Ami. All we can do is wait." Luna said reassuringly and Ami gave a small nod.

"And pray that Usagi doesn't do something stupid." Haruka said monotone making everyone get a solum look on their face.

_Please don't do anything stupid, Usako. Wait for Us._ Mamoru thought, desperately sending his thoughts through his link, but to his displeasure he received no reply.

Usagi stood on top of a beautiful green hill, the wind sending a wonderful chill down her spine. She'd recognise this place anywhere. This is where her parents would take her and her brother every year camping. She had so many wonderful memories here. This is where she had caught her first fish with her dad.

On this exact hill was where her and her mum would go and have their private chats and down below is where she and Shingo would play football, though she'd never admit it.

"I want to stay here." Usagi sighed and began walking down the hill, admiring the beautiful scenery as she went. Surrounding her were beautiful roses and poppies. Neither of which had been there before on her last visit. Bending down and picking a rose up Usagi inhaled the wonderful intoxicating aroma. He thoughts were immediately directed towards Mamoru. She had planned to bring him here sometime, now she didn't think she could.

"It's so painful now." She whispered, all the good feelings leaving her body.

"Enjoying your holiday princess?" A cold voice sneered.

Usagi turned around at the voice that she would now recognise anywhere. This voice would be the one that she'd remember forever.

"I must say I expected your dreams to be filled with your prince, what does he go by Mamoru? Or something like that."

Usagi instantly stiffened at the sound of her loves name. She prayed that he wasn't the next victim.

"That got some reaction. I'm relieved, I was beginning to think you'd finally toughened up." The Cloaked figure laughed.

Around her Usagi could see her once beautiful field beginning to shrivel up and die around her.

"So what." Usagi said hotly. "Destroying me while I'm awake isn't enough, now you have to torture me in my dreams?"

"Either way, I'm not to fussed. But I do think doing this while your awake would be much funnier."

Usagi stared at the figure with absolute disgust. "You take pride in killing innocent people. Children. You disgust me."

The cloaked figure shrugged. "Whether I disgust you is not an issue to me. However, I do tire of the killing people, so much hassle and a waste of my time. Just knowing that you blame yourself is reward enough for me."

Usagi said nothing and continued to stare at her enemy, her anger boiling more with each word that was spoken.

"But whats say we end this. Tonight, the starlight tower. You remember that place don't you? The place where you realised that you were just an imitation of a princess."

"And if I don't come." Usagi spoke cautiously, wanting to see her choices.

"More people die. The choice is yours, personally I would like nothing better then to give you precious scouts and prince what they deserve."

Usagi didn't even need to think about her answer. No one else was going to get hurt because of her. "I'll come. But at least tell me who you are?"

The cloaked figure shook her head and laughed. "And where's the fun in that? No I'd rather you see my face just before you die."

The cloaked figure began disappearing like the last time, before she was completely gone Usagi asked one final thing.

"Wait, this is just a dream, how do I know this is real?" She shouted desperately.

"This may be in your head, but that doesn't make it any less real. I'll see you tonight, come twilight I'll be waiting."

Usagi looked around and found no sign of the mysterious cloaked figure anymore. Falling to her knee's Usagi looked down and saw a lone rose laying at her feet, decayed and lifeless. _Tonight._ She thought then woke up suddenly.

**So what do you think? Love it or hate it. Please please please review. I'm getting desperate here!**


	9. Chapter 9

A Broken Spirit

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**YAY! 5 review that's a record of late hehe, well I don't have much to say now so here is the new chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Oh and thanks to everyon who reviewed, it means a lot.**

**I do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters.**

Usagi panted slightly as she looked around the hospital room, the sunlight now making it look less depressing as the night before. Rubbing her eyes and sitting up Usagi noticed that Naru was still sound asleep. Whether this was because of the drugs pumping through her system, or the fact that she was just worn out she did not know. Staring at Naru Usagi thought about her dream. _Is it real? Or just a trap? Does it matter, if I don't go then more people get hurt, so I don't really have much of a choice. Starlight Tower, that's where everything began, why would they choose a place like that, it's small. There's not enough room for a good fight._ As Usagi mused over these thoughts she got up and gave a stretch. _Urgh, my back!_ She winced as her back felt stiff and sore. _What I wouldn't give for a bed to lie down in. _Rubbing her back as she paced Usagi looked up and caught a glimpse at the time. _11:00 am, that's later then I thought. _She thought slightly worried. If she was going to be going up against this enemy this evening she was going to need to get some training in.

Deciding that she better get going, Usagi gave one final look at Naru and noticed some hospital paper on the side table. Picking up a pen and taking some paper, Usagi left Naru a short note that summed up her feelings. She had no idea if she was ever going to see Naru again and wanted to give her some kind of goodbye this time. After placing the note next to her friend Usagi opened the door and left the room. _Goodbye Naru, thank you for everything._

Mamoru awoke to a pain in his back. He had not slept peacefully the previous night, coming out every hour to see if the scan had finished yet. After Ami explaining that it would take longer then originally thought he gave up and went to bed, knowing that the girls would wake him up if there were any change. As Mamoru sat up groggily, he noticed that it was midday. _How could I have slept so late. _He panicked as got out of bed and walked outside his room. He was surprised to see that everyone was awake.

"Good morning Mamoru." Ami said, still in the same position as the night before. "Coffee's on the table."

Mamoru took a good look at Ami and noticed that she looked worse than he did. "Did you get any sleep last night?" He asked concerned.

Ami looked up and gave a sad smile. "I tried to. But I kept tossing and turning, so I just decided to stay awake, rather then have an un-peaceful sleep."

Mamoru nodded and went and poured himself a cup of coffee. Setsuna gave him and small nod that he returned. "How did you sleep?" He asked.

Setuna gave Mamoru a smile. "I can say a lot better then you."

"Anything happen yet?" He asked taking a sip out of his cup and savouring the taste of his coffee. His face fell as Setsuna gave a sad shake of her head.

"Ami's computer got close, but it's almost like something is damaging the system. An outside force of some kind."

Mamoru considered this for a moment then took another sip of his coffee. If something was disturbing Ami's computer then they must know that they were trying to figure them out. _Could they be watching us? _He thought and couldn't help but look around the room.

"Yes. I thought about that too. But neither Michriu or myself can sense a presence watching us." Setsuna explained, knowing full well what was going through Mamoru's mind. "Have you felt anything from Usagi?"

Mamoru gave a sad sigh and placed his coffee down. "I can't feel anything. I don't know whether it's from the silver crystal or just the fact that our bond has weakened. I think that's what annoys me the most." He admitted.

'I've sent Haruka and Michiru out to have a look for her. The first place, obviously being the hospital. Luna and Artemis are waiting at Usagi's house in case she goes back their." Setsuna told Mamoru and noticed a determined look cross his face.

"I should go too." He said picking up his jacket from the table. "I know better then anyone where Usako would go."

Setsuna watched as her prince ran towards the door, his blue eyes holding a look of determination and compassion. Everyday she watched her two friends grow more into the royals they were destined to be. _For all our sakes, I hope you find her Mamoru._

Haruka and Michiru had had no luck finding Usagi as of yet. On their way to the hospital they had stoped off at everyplace that they thought Usagi might have had the slightest place of being. They'd been to hotels, school mates houses and just general stores like the arcade and no one had seen her.

"Don't you think it's a waste of time going to the hospital." Haruka gruffed. "She doesn't want to be found, she's making sure of that. The last place she would be is the most obvious."

"But that's what makes it such a good place to look. Maybe she expects us to think like that." Michiru answered wisely, her voice calm complimenting her companions.

Haruka gave a slight laugh and couldn't help but wonder how much Michiru had thought about this. "You speak as if you know what she's thinking."

Michiru gave a shrug and moved a lock of her sea green hair from her face.

"No. But I can imagine what she's feeling." She answered in a hushed voice.

Haruka was curious by Michiru's words. "How so?"

"Think about it Haruka. Her family is gone. Her friend almost died and basically anyone else she cares is in constant danger. Add that to the fact that not only two days ago she lost everything she holds dear. Usagi doesn't want to risk anyone else's safety. I also think she blames herself for our deaths. Distancing herself from us seems to be the only thing to do."

Haruka thought about her words and nodded. "Our princess does seem to take it upon herself to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders."

"I know." Michiru said solemnly. "That's what worries me."

As the two entered the hospital Haruka began to get a good feeling about coming. Something told her that they would find some answers here.

"Hello can I help you?" A blond haired receptionist asked, her gaze lingering on Haruka. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Michiru.

"Yes, we're wondering what room Naru is currently in." Michiru said with her most convincing smile and tone, trying to hide her jealously.

Her gaze never leaving Haruka the receptionist answered. "Yes. Second floor, room 12."

"Thank you." Michiru said, dragging Haruka away, however the sound of the receptionist made them turn around.

"Also, i'll be here all day. So if there's anything you need, anything at all. Please come ask me." She said giving Haruka a wink.

Haruka smiled at the receptionist and then continued but the corridor with Michiru.

"How unprofessional." Hissed Michiru under her breath, earning a laugh from Haruka.

"Jealous?" Haruka said, her voice light with laughter. "Don't worry she doesn't have a chance." Michiru gave a small nod but was not done venting her frustration.

"She works in a hospital, there's a certain level of professionalism required in that job." She said as she pushed the button for the second floor on the elevator. Haruka couldn't help but smile. _She looks so adorable when she's angry._ She thought to herself.

"Who says you can't mix business with pleasure." Haruka said, earning a slap from Michiru as the elevator doors closed.

When the two reached Naru's room, Haruka opened the door with hesitation. Naru was now awake and reading the note that Usagi had left for her this morning. Hearing the door open Naru looked up and noticed Haruka and Michiru.

"Can I help you?" Naru said sweetly.

Michiru gave a smile and walked in. "Yes were looking for-"

"Usagi." Naru said sadly.

Haurka walked over to Naru's bed. "Was she here?"

Naru gave a sad nod. "She was last night. She left sometime this morning, so you missed her. I know why you're here."

Haruka raised an eyebrow sceptically, what could she possibly know about their current situation. "You do?"

"You don't want Usagi to do anything stupid. You want her to fight with you and the others."

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other, how much did she know? Naru continued to talk.

"She won't though. She's determined to do this on her own. She doesn't want the same thing to happen to you as it did her parents. She's broken. I thought I might be able to help her, but I couldn't." Naru finished her eyes downcast.

Haurka was shocked, how did she remember Usagi's parents? Had Setsuna made a mistake or something?

"Did she say anything while she was here?" Michiru asked, her mind on one thing. Finding Usagi. Naru didn't answer she just continued to stare at the paper in her hands.

"Naru, please. We have to find her. She can't do this on her own." Michiru said softly.

"I know she can't. You have to help her, I think she's going to try and face this person head on." Naru said desperately. "She didn't say where she was going, but she did leave this. I hope it helps." She finished handing Michiru the note Usagi had left her earlier. Michiru took the letter out of Naru's shaking hands and read it to herself.

_Naru,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't be here when you wake up. I want to so badly just stay with you and have fun like we use to, but I can't. I know what I have to do now. I can't run from this anymore, whoever this person is isn't going to stop till everything I love is destroyed. I know where they're going to be and I'm going to go fight them by myself. I know that the scouts are going to come and ask you were I am, so please don't show them this. No one else is going to die because of me. You have been the greatest friend someone could ask for and I hope that you have a good life and don't hold this against me. I know what I'm doing._

_Love forever Usagi._

Michiru couldn't believe it. Usagi was knew where this new enemy was and was going to face it alone. It was suicide.

"Why did you show us this if you weren't suppose to?" Haruka asked, making Michiru snap out of her thoughts. Naru shifted and for the first time looked them in the eye.

"Cause I couldn't save her. But you and Mamoru might. I love Usagi and I want her alive and if showing you this means she has a chance of living then I will." Naru said, her voice filled with determination. Michiru looked and Naru and smiled, approving in Usagi's choice of friends.

"Thank you." Michiru said as her and Haruka were about to leave. They were almost out the door when Naru stoped them.

"Please remember… that she's Usagi…. more then Serenity."

Haruka nodded, and dragged Michiru out. _Please remember that she's Usagi more then Serenity. _Those words kept running around her head. _What does she mean?_

Usagi was tired. Her body ached all over and right now she would kill for a nice hot shower. Unfortunately that was not a possibility at the moment. There was not a doubt in her mind that her friends were looking all over the city for her. Each one stationed at a place they think that she would go. Currently she was on a small island that only her and Mamoru knew of. They discovered it awhile before Chibiusa dropped from the sky. Usagi knew that their was a possibility that Mamoru might come and check here, but if that was the case she would simply use the crystal to disappear on him. _If I don't pass out until then._ She thought to herself. Using the crystal to stop Ami or the others from finding her was taking a lot of her strength away. Usagi looked up at the sky from the tree she was sitting below, it was now mid afternoon and she knew that it was only a matter of time till her show down. She'd been training constantly as sailor moon since she'd left the hospital and already she felt stronger. She just prayed that she was strong enough. _I'll just rest for a few minutes._ She though to herself as she shut her eyes and for the first time today let herself relax.

Usagi felt a warm hand touch her cheek and her eyes immediately flew open, without thinking she threw a punch at the first solid thing she felt.

"Owww."

She heard a voice say that she would recognise anywhere. Jumping to her feet Usagi ran over to Mamoru, who was now holding his nose in discomfit.

"Mamo-chan, I am so sorry. I didn't even know you were there." She said apologetically as she healed his nose with her crystal. "Sorry."

Mamoru was so happy to have found Usagi that he didn't even care that she had almost broken his nose. "That's one hell of a punch Usako." He joked and was rewarded with a small smile.

"It wasn't meant for you." Usagi shrugged and then realised that if Mamoru had found her the others couldn't be to far off. "How long have you been here?" She asked holding her crystal tightly, ready to disappear at a moments notice.

Mamoru noticed Usagi's panic and tried to calm her. "I just got here and I haven't told the others yet. I just want to talk to you. I know what you're planning on doing Usako. You don't have to fight this enemy alone. We all want to help. I couldn't live if something happened to you and know that I could have prevented it. Please let me help." He pleaded, with all his heart, he was relived when he noticed Usagi lessen her hold on the crystal.

"What's the time?" She asked, her voice mono-tone. She couldn't let her voice betray how she was feeling. Scared, worried, guilty. Usagi's questioned had surprised Mamoru, but nether the less he answered.

"A little past 6. Why?"

Usagi looked up Mamoru sadly. "Twilight." She said and took a step forward into Mamoru's arms. Mamoru was once again surprised but returned the hug gladly.

"I love how you remembered this spot Mamo-chan. That's why I love you, you remember the small things about me. The important things," She said into his chest, tears flowing from her eyes. Mamoru stroked her hair gently.

"Usako wha-"

"That's why I have to do this Mamoru. So nothing bad happens to you or the girls and you can live a normal life again." Usagi interrupted and removed herself from his arms. "I love you Chiba Mmaoru. You, and not only Endymion." She continued and gave a sad smile to him before disappearing. _Goodbye my love._

DUN DUN DUN….So what did you guys think. We're nearing the final chapters now, so hold on tight.

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

A Broken Spirit

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Hey hey everybody, enjoying the new chapters? I sure hope so cause here I am to send another one down your way. Thank you so much for the reviews that I received, it is because of them that I have updated sooner then expected. Well I won't bore you with a long authors note, so enjoy!**

**Sorry for the mistakes.**

**I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. **

As Usagi appeared in front of the Starlight tower, she glanced around nervously hoping that no one had seen her suddenly appear out of nowhere. After doing a quick survey of her surroundings she was sure that no one had seen her and snuck off to the closet ally way to prepare. Clutching the crystal even tighter Usagi gave a deep breath and called open the power of her birthright.

"Moon eternal make up!"

When her transformation completed Usagi- now Sailor Moon, walked towards the starlight tower. Time seemed to slow down as she approached the door. _I've never felt this way before. I've never been this nervous, even with Galaxia. _

"Because you had your friends with you." She said without thinking, her voice holding a sad note. _Yeah and look were it got them. They died for you._

"I won't let that happen." She whispered, her voice becoming more stable and strong. She hoped that Mamoru wasn't to mad at her for leaving him standing alone. This thought caused her to give a small, sad laugh.

"Of corse he'll be mad." She said and stoped in front of the door. Looking up and down the tower, she couldn't help but feel a little relieved. It would end here; no one else would have to die for or because of her. Reaching for the door handle Sailor Moon's mind conjured up the image of all her friends and family. _I promise I will never let anything happen to you guys again._ She thought bravely and pulled open the door. Silence. That was the first thing that Sailor Moon noticed about her surroundings, everything was too quite and in her experience that was not a good thing.

"It's now or never." She whispered to herself and took a step inside. _This is so familiar, I feel as though Mamo-chan is right beside me holding the rainbow crystals._ She thought as she walked over to the elevator, her mind replying the events that lead to his first death and her awakening as a princess.

She was just about to press the elevator button when her mind screamed at her, _What are you doing? Nothing good ever comes out of going in the elevator. Remember last time? You and Mamo-chan were almost crushed. _Happy that she remembered Sailor Moon, walked over to the stairs and began to journey to the top floor. By the time Sailor Moon reached the second flight of stairs she began to feel negative energy surrounding her.

"Getting closer." She sighed and her heart began to race.

"Well well princess. It seems you have learned from your past mistakes. I'm impressed."

Sailor Moon stoped and looked around. "Who's there?" She yelled in response,

"Why don't we speed this process up, shall we?"

The voice boomed and the next thing Sailor Moon knew she was in an energy bubble flying towards the top floor.

She saw no point in fighting it. This way she could save her energy for the fight by not climbing up all those stairs. When she reached the top floor the bubble disappeared, dropping her to the ground. Sailor Moon grunted as her butt hit the cold floor.

"Properly should have seen that coming." She half whined, half chastised. Standing up Sailor Moon's attention was drawn to the figure standing in the middle of the room.

"Welcome back Sailor Moon, or do you prefer Eternal Sailor Moon now?"

Sailor Moon did not answer but stared at the figure with disgust, why were they stalling.

"Okay, then" The figure continued. "How about Usagi Tsukino?"

Sailor Moon flinched at the mention of her name. "Lets just get this over and done with. I didn't come here to play with you." She spat, her voice dripping with venom.

The figure took a step forward and so did Sailor Moon. "You've gotten stronger since I last saw you. I remember you as just a scared little crybaby rabbit, who didn't know who to throw a punch. So why did you come here then? What are you hoping to achieve?"

"I'm going to kill you." Sailor Moon replied, her voice barely surpressing the disgust and anger she felt. "Like you did my family. So comeon, show me who you are. I want to know who I'm killing."

Before she could react a strong force of engergy sent Sailor Moon flying into a wall. The force of the blow was so hard it caused her to scream in pain.

"Don't be so quick to talk of death you moon twit. It will come." The figure said appearing in front of her.

Sailor Moon ignored the pain in her chest and stood up shakily, her blond hair messed up and sticking to her face.

"Is that what you do? Use your magic stick to push people around. Pathetic." She spat, her voice coming in quick breaths. Her body hurt so much, if this was only them playing with her she didn't even want to know what their full power was.

So fast that she didn't see it coming the hooded figure appeared next to her and stabed Sailor Moon in the side, with what she realised was their nails. Sailor Moon gasped and tried to pull away but the figure held her still.

"I'm not you princess, I don't rely on others to fight my battles." They spat and twisted their nails deeper. Sailor Moon screamed in pain and attempted to pull out her septer, only to be pushed away.

Dropping to the ground Sailor Moon help her side in pain.

_They're so strong. They haven't even be trying and already I'm seirously hurt._ Sailor Moon thought as she grabbed her septer and stood up, a plan already in her mind.

"Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon yelled and directed her attack at the enemy and watched happily as the shower of light covered the area allowing her to follow the negitive eneregy and sneak up of her enemy.

"Where are you, you little moon brat!"

"Behind you." Sailor Moon said and gave a sift kick into her enemy's ribcage. The hooded figure fell to the ground and held her side. Sailor Moon used the oppitunity and delt another kick to their side. Obviously hurt, the hooded figure arose and spat some blood out of her mouth.

"You made me bleed, you bitch!"

"I'm going to do a lot more then that. This is for my family!" Sailor Moon yelled and sent a beam of pure energy out of her crystal that hit the figure chest on.

The energy sent her enemy flying to a wall and a wall of dust soon followed.. Sailor Moon cringed as she heard a few cracks. Hesitently Sailor Moon took a step forward, only to be greeted with a blow of energy to the side, sending her spinning through the air and causing her to land on her side. Sailor Moon opened her eyes and saw a pair of feet standing before her. _She's fast._ She thought and knew that she'd have to step up her game if she had any chance of defeating this new and mysterious enemy.

"Look at you." The cloaked figure said condisendingly. "You run around in a costume and think that you're a hero. The only reason you defeated me was because you got lucky."

"I seem to get lucky a lot then." Sailor Moon weezed and felt something hard collied with her wounded side. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to yell. That's what they wanted, and she would not give them the statisfaction.

"No, the only reason you win is because for some reason your scouts do the brunt of the fighting then die trying to save your worthless life. It's the same everytime."

She wanted so badly to say that that wasn't true. But she couldn't deny it. That's how it went in every battle. _Maybe I am weak. That's why I couldn't protect my family or friends. That's why they all die._ Sailor moon thought and gave a loud cough that brought up some blood.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Sailor Moon asked, her voice low and broken. The cloaked figure smiled and pulled down the hood of their purple cloak.

"Remember me?"

Sailor Moon gasped as she looked up at the face of her once thought defeated enemy.

"Beryl?" She said her voice holding so many questions. Finding the strenght to stand up Sailor Moon was face to face with the red haired witch. Eveything about her looked exactly like she remembered. The flaming long red hair, the skin tight purple dress and the same angry look in her eyes.

"How are you alive? I deafeated you and Queen Metallia," Sailor Moon said eyes wide.

Beryl gave a bone chilling laugh. "You did and for along time I laid dormant, just watching the events go by. You have no idea painful it was, being physically trapped but having your mind fully aware of what's going on around you. I've seen everything from that ridiculous black moon clan to the marvellous Chaos. It was him that gave me new life. He saw my potential and knew that if he failed in killing you than I wouldn't." Beryl explained as she patted the crystal ball atop her staff. "I guess you could say I'm new and improved. Now I work for myself and no one else."

Sailor Moon couldn't believe that this was happening. She thought that she'd defeated Chaos, that he was gone and no longer a threat. But if what Beryl said was true then there was no telling who else was revived by his hand.

"Nothing to say?" Beryl taunted as she began to circle Sailor Moon, a cruel smile painted on her snake like face.

"Why did you kill my family?" Sailor Moon asked, trying her hardest not to let her voice betray how much it pained her to mention it. "They did nothing to you. Why go through all this when you could just come straight for me."

Berly stoped circling and answer Sailor Moon's questions. "To break your spirit. Already I can feel the pain radiating off you." She said gleefully.

Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed in anger. "Don't worry, when I destroy you I'll feel better."

With those words it began again, the constant exchange of punches and kicks. The blur of movement and sound made it hard to determine whose punches were landing and whoses weren't. Sailor Moon puffed as she doged another one of Beryl's pucnhes. _She's strong, I'm just able to keep up with her. _ She thought as her fist collied with Berly's stomach. _I need to do something to gain the upper hand._ Beryl, however was one step ahead and used her septer to blast Sailor Moon into the nearest wall.

"You're so weak Princess." Beryl spat as she watched Sailor Moon try to pick herself up off the floor.

_I think my ribs are broken. I'm so sore._ Sailor Moon thought as she tried desperatly to pick herself up.

"Just like your parents. They couldn't even defend themsleves. They just gave up, like mother like daughter I guess." Beryl laughed as she watched Sailor Moon's face change from one of pain to one of absoulte hatered.

Any self control that Sailor Moon had snapped when Beryl made the remark about her mother. Consumed by rage Sailor Moon ran at Berly and hit her sqaure in the face with her own septer. A loud craxk could be heard as Beryl fell backwards onto the floor.

"Don't you dare mention my mother! You snakelike bitch!" Sailor Moon yelled as she kicked Beryl in the stomach, causing her to cough up blood. Beryl gave a weak laugh and coughed up more blood before anwering. "Strike a chord did I? Do you want to know how your brother screamed? Begged for me to stop."

"SHUT UP!" Sailor Moon yelled, tears flowing from her eyes. "Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!" She yelled and made her attack hit Beryl right in the chest. Sailor Moon stepped back and looked over Beryl, tears clouding her vision.

"I'm going to end this. Right now." She said, her once loving blue eyes now lifeless. "Your going to wish that Chaos never brought you back." Willing the sliver crystal out of her locket Sailor Moon raised it above her head and began to gather energy.

"That's your big finish. You're going to hit me with the all mighty sliver crystal?" Beryl laughed and stood up, her purple dress now black from the stained blood. "You're crystal is no match for me Sailor Moon. I have a few tricks of my own." Matching Sailor Moon's action, Beryl's crystal ball levitated off her sceptre and began to pulsate black. Sailor Moon's eyes widened in horror, she could feel the negative energy radiating off the crystal ball.

_What the hell is that thing? I can feel its strength already._ _I have to hurry up and attack, but the crystals not at full power yet._ She thought desperately and prayed for the silver crystal to hurry up.

"What's the matter Princess? Scared?" Beryl taunted, her smile sending chills down Sailor Moon's spine.

Sailor Moon gave Beryl a determined look, her voice sounding more confidant then it had in a long time. "No. I'm not scared Beryl. Cause I defeated you once and I know that I can do it again!" She said and felt the power of the silver crystal at full capacity, with this change in power Sailor Moon transformed into Princess Serenity.. _It's time._ She thought and brought the crystal to the front of her chest. Beryl noticed Sailor Moon's change of power and knew it was time to act, her own crystal being charged also.

_This is for you mum, dad and Shingo! "_Moon crystal power!" Sailor Moon, now Princess Serenity yelled and shot the power of the Silver Crystal at Beryl. A beam of pure white light shot across the battlefield straight towards its intended target. Beryl saw the beam heading for her and shot her own energy out. The two met in the middle and created a stand still, neither one getting any closer to it's target. Sparks of white and black where flying everywhere and neither contender could see two meters in front of them.

_Please please Silver crystal, don't let me down. I need your strength. _Princess Serenity thought as she tried to make heads or tales about what was going on in front of her. Around her she could hear the sounds of glass shattering and knew that their energy was breaking their surroundings. Princess Serenity felt her power weakening, from the constant use of the Silver Crystal. _No no no, please not now. I need you to work._ She thought desperately as she got pushed back slightly from Beryl's energy. Despite all her prays Princess Serenity's attacked faulted slightly and Beryl seized the chance to double her attacked. Before Serenity could defend herself Beryl's attack hit her with the force of a thousands bricks. Pain flooded through her body and made her scream out and collapse to the floor and reverted back to Sailor Moon. The sensation of the cold floor felt good to Sailor moon in constant to the heat that was surging though her body.

_It hurts so much. Everywhere hurts. _She thought as she shut her eyes and tried to block out the pain. The sound of Beryl's laughter told her that she was walking up to her wounded body.

"Look at the poor Princess." Beryl said in mock sympathy. "Do you feel like you've failed as her protetors?"

_What? What is she talking about?_ Sailor Moon thought, utterly confused by Beryl's words. Slowly opening her eyes Sailor Moon was stunned to see the faces of her friends and lover staring at her with wide eyes. That was the last thing she saw before her world went back and she slipped into the welcoming darkness.

Oh no Sailor Moon, is she alright?

**I know, but you dear readers do not. Looks like you'll have to review to find out **


	11. Chapter 11

A Broken Spirit

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Hey everyone, sorry that it took so long to update, but I've been really busy. It's coming to the end of the year, so you all know what that means. EXAMS. Aren't they just the best (rolls eyes). Anyway, so yeah the next update won't be for at least two weeks unless I get some free time. Fingers crossed. Thank you to everyone that reviews the last chapter I'm so glad you enjoyed it and are glad to see Beryl back in all her snake like goodness. So enough rambling here is the newest chapter. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.**

Tuxedo Mask looked at the scene in front of him in horror. His soul mate was lying injured and broken on the floor while that snake Beryl stood over her taunting them about how they failed. All the memoires of him under Beryl's control came flooding back to him again.

"Beryl?" Sailor Venus gasped her eyes torn between her fallen princess and their once thought of defeated enemy. "How are you alive?" Venus watched attentively as Beryl stepped away from Sailor Moon's body and began walking over to them.

"Why waste time with that old story." She said calmly as she looked over the four newsiest scouts. "Pluto, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn. Look who finally showed themselves."

Uranus gave Beryl a dirty look. "We're not wasting time with introductions. Move away from our Princess or we will destroy you." She said and got into a fighting position. Beryl, completely un-phased by Uranus threat walked back over to the fallen Sailor Moon.

"And Tuxedo Mask. You're looking very well. Our last encounter didn't exactly end well did it?" She said as she knelt down next to Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Mask stiffened at the memory. " Stay away from her Beryl!" He growled. This only made Beryl smile as she picked Sailor Moon up by the hair. "All this trouble over some worthless twit."

Tuxedo Mask's blood boiled. How dare she treat his princess like that. Luckily half the scouts were on the same wave link and got into defensive positions.

"Beryl put her down or you'll regret it." Hiss Jupiter, cracking her knuckles for emphases.

Beryl gave a cruel smile and shrugged, "As you wish." Still holding Sailor Moon by the hair Beryl used her sceptre to blast Sailor Moon into her protectors.

"Sailor Moon!" The scouts yelled and got ready to catch her, however Tuxedo Mask jumped out in front and caught her before she hit the ground. Cradling her in his arms Tuxedo Mask looked over her injuries and his heart shank. Her body was bruised and bloodied, and her could already tell the majority of her ribs were broken along with various other bones. "Usako." He whispered softly and held onto her tighter.

Uranus took a step forward and gave Beryl a black look. "I've had enough of you. Word Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream!"

The three Outer's shouted and combined their attack, which was heading straight for Beryl, who didn't even seemed phased in the slightest.

When the attack landed everyone held their breathe in suspense. Each one desperately hoping that the attack had destroyed Beryl. However when Beryl removed from the dust unstarched their hopes were crushed.

"Is that the best you can do?" Beryl taunted as she moved a stray piece of hair from her face.

"I'm sick of this bitch!" Growled Uranus, taking a threatening step forward. "Lets end this right now. With everything we've got."

"I'm game." Jupiter agrees a determined grin set on her face. "I still owe you for the last time we met." Gaining nods of agreement from the other scouts the fight resumes, each scout giving it their all.

"Venus love me chain!" Venus yelled and tried to get the chain around Beryl's neck, only to have her swat it away like it was nothing. _Damn_ Venus thought and jumped out of the way as Beryl launched an attack at her. As she jumped through the air she noticed that the other scouts attacks weren't doing that much damage either. _She's improved so much. Her powers gone up incredibly._ _She already looks wounded though. Whatever Sailor Moon did it worked._ As Venus landed she noticed Sailor Moon starting to stir in Tuxedo Mask's arms, but before she could go over and help she was knocked into the wall by Beryl's energy attack.

"Venus!" She heard Mars yell and saw her rushing up to help her. Pushing her long blond hair out of her face Venus tried to stand up.

"Let me help you." Mars said, offering her hand to Venus, who took it gladly.

"We're not even doing any damage." Venus stated and ran over to help Mercury and Jupiter who were combining their attacks.

"We need Sailor Moon." Mars said keeping up in pace. "Her crystal is the only thing that could work."

Mercury and Jupiter launched their attacks and turned to face their fellow scouts.

"It's no good. None of our attacks are working." Mercury said and activated her visor. "We need sailor Moon."

Uranus, however was taking a more direct approach as was Neptune and Pluto. Each one trying to lay punches on Beryl.

"Should we try it their way? They seem to be having more luck." Jupiter suggested, noticing that Uranus kick and punch had caused Beryl to scream in pain.

Venus looked at the scene and thought that it may be the only way. "Lets do it." Venus said, her eyes looking over her fellow scouts. "You in?"

The Scouts nodded and then ran at Beryl full speed. Each one only having one mission on their minds. Destroy. Sailor Moon opened her eyes and stirred at the noise she heard around her. She was vaguely aware of someone holding onto her and her senses went into full panic mode. Struggling she managed to break free of the grip around her torso.

"Usako. Usako. It's me." Tuxedo Mask said, trying to reassure the distressed princess in his arms. Sailor Moon calmed down at the sound of her beloveds voice. Taking a deep breath she sat up and looked at the scene around her. The scouts were losing, badly. None of them had managed to inflict enough damage on Beryl. _I have to help them._ She thought and went to stand up only to feel a burning sensation throughout her body. Wincing at the pain flowing through her body Sailor Moon was able to walk a few steps before Tuxedo Mask grabbed her hand.

"Sailor Moon stop." Tuxedo Mask pleaded his voice full of concern. "You badly injured, you can't just jump back into the fight."

Sailor Moon shook her head at Tuxedo Mask's request. "I can't just sit here and let them die Mamo-chan. This is my fight." She said trying to make him understand.

"No it's not. It's all of ours. Let us help you."

Sailor Moon was about to protest, when she heard the screams of her fellow scouts. Turning around she saw Beryl unleased an energy attack that flung them away like ants.

"Nooo!" Sailor Moon screamed and broke out of Tuxedo Masks grip. Running as fast as she could she lifted her sceptre up and put everything she had into her attack.

"Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!" She yelled and watched as Beryl got flung also at the wall.

Sailor Moon ran over to her fallen scouts to see if they were alright. As Sailor Moon looked at each one she concluded that they weren't to badly hurt, just some minor cuts and bruises and maybe at the most a fractured bone. Turning her attention to Beryl Sailor Moon was surprised her see her already standing, her purple dress slightly singed but apart from that no real damage.

"Looks like the princess has finally woken up." Beryl taunted, her cold eyes locking onto Sailor Moon. "Did you enjoy your sleep, while once again, the people you love get hurt in your place."

Sailor Moon seethed in anger as Beryl's comments cut at her heart. "Shut up. I have had enough of you!" She yelled then ran at Beryl. Once again they began their round of punches and kicks. Each one taking their fair share from the other.

Tuxedo Mask watched silently as he helped the fallen scouts up. He didn't know what to do, jumping in to help would only cause Sailor Moon to be distracted and not worry about herself, but he hated just standing around doing nothing. He looked and Mars and Uranus and figured they were thinking the same thing.

"We have to help her." Mars said, as she pushed her long raven hair out of her face, which was covered, in small cuts. "There has to be something we can do."

Saturn watched as her princess fought against the witch and suddenly had an idea. "A combined attack of all our powers, even Sailor Moon's and Tuxedo Masks." She said her young voice hold years of wisdom.

Jupiter got a thoughtful look on her face, then nodded. "It sound work. Hopefully. We'll have to alert Sailor Moon to what were planing though."

Sailor Moon barely dodged Beryl's most recent punch, but before she could be grateful she did, she got hit with Beryl's sceptre. Sailor Moon gasped in pain as the wind was knocked out of her.

"It seems that your precious scouts are planing something." Beryl said as she went to hit Sailor Moon again, only for her to roll out of the way.

"I don't need their help." Sailor Moon said landing a punch square on Beryl's chest. She smiled in satisfaction as Beryl gasped for breath. "This is between you and me Beryl. It has been from the very beginning."

_What are you guys planning? _Sailor Moon thought as she turned her back on Beryl to look at the scouts and Tuxedo Mask. This was a mistake however, as Beryl took this opportunity to send an energy attack at Sailor Moon throwing her across the room to land at the feet of her prince.

As soon as Sailor Moon turned her back she knew that she would regret it. One second she felt herself flying across the room , her back searing in pain and the next she was being helped up by the strong arms of her prince.

"Are you alright Sailor Moon?" He asked in concern as he looked at the wound on her back. _You're going to get them hurt. They have to leave._ Sailor Moon thought sadly and moved away from Tuxedo Mask, she saw the hurt look on his face and tried her best to ignore the way it pulled at her very soul.

"You guys have to leave now." She said as harshly as she could. "This isn't your battle."

This caused a round of protest from her protectors.

"The hell we are!"

"What are you thinking!"

"We aren't leaving."

"GET OUT!" Sailor Moon said as harshly as she could. _I don't want anyone else to die. _"This isn't a request anymore. It's an order from the Princess. Get out and don't come back." As soon as the words left her lips she felt her soul break. She hated to hurt the people she loved, but if it meant keeping them safe then she had no choice.

Tuxedo Mask, could feel the pain radiating off his love and knew that he need to try and get through to her.

"Usako." He whispered, dropping her scout name. "Please let us help you. We all need you so much and if you try and face Beryl alone.." He stoped, not sure he could finish his sentence.

"You can't win this fight alone. You need our help. Don't be stubborn." Uranus said frankly as she cracked her knuckles and looked over at Beryl, who was just watching the scene with a cold smile on her face. Sailor Moon shook her head, _I know what I have to do. They're not going to like it. But at least they'll be safe._ Stepping back Sailor Moon looked at each on of her scouts. Her sky blue eyes finally resting on Tuxedo Mask.

"I'm sorry. But, I can't have anyone else get hurt because of me." She said and pulled the crystal out from her locket, while still maintaining her transformation. The scout and Tuxedo Mask exchanged puzzled looks, each one not sure what she was about to do. _Silver crystal, please protect my friends. Let them be safe throughout this battle._ Willing the silver crystal to do so, a barrier began to form around the scouts, allowing them to see out, but no harm to come to them.

"No, Sailor Moon stop! Don't do this!" Mars yelled and banged against the barrier with all her might.

"Don't be an idiot Sailor Moon. Let us help." Uranus screamed as she gave a powerful kick at the barrier.

"Usako don't. Please Usako don't do this. I can't lose you again!" Tuxedo Mask yelled desperately with all his heart and rammed his body weight against the barrier, however, despite their best efforts, nothing happened. The barrier stood as strong as ever.

_I'm so sorry everybody. I'm sorry Mamo-chan. _Sailor Moon gave one final smile at her scouts before turning her attention back to Beryl. With a determined look on her face she began to walk over to her enemy.

"How sweet of you." Beryl sneered. "Trying to protect your weakling scouts. Guess there is some backbone in you."

Sailor Moon ignored Beryl's taunts and continued to walk straight up to her.

"Beryl. This ends now." She said forcibly, showing her royal persona. "I've had enough of your games. I'm ending this now. For my family, for my friends and for the world. I'm going to destroy you!" As her final sentence finished she was engulfed in a white light and where Sailor Moon once stood, now stood Princess Serenity, Princess and future Queen of the moon kingdom. Beryl looked over the newly transformed Princess and for the first time felt somewhat unnerved. _Her powers gone up tremendously. _Beryl thought, then covered up her surprise with a vindictive smile.

"Your right Princess, I'm bored of this. Let's end this." Beryl said as she began to gather her power. "Let the scouts bare witness to your downfall."

As Beryl began to summon power so did Serenity. She felt the power flowing through the silver crystal and prayed that it would be enough. _Please don't fail me now. Help me avenge my family._

Tuxedo Mask watched with apprehension, as the two forces began to summon power. Already he could feel the sliver crystals power, but he could also feel the massive amounts of dark energy Beryl was summoning.

"This isn't good. God I feel so useless, I have to help her!" He yelled as he banged his fists on the barrier. Feeling a soft hand on his shoulder he turned around and saw Mercury.

"Don't waste your strength Tuxedo Mask. Save it and help us find a way out." She said softly, trying her best to calm the agitated prince down.

Feeling her power at it's full Serenity readied herself to launch her attack at Beryl.

"Beryl this is for my family!" She shouted and released her full power at Beryl.

"Die Princess!" Beryl yelled and launched her attack. The two met and an explosion could be heard. Neither one budged at first, it was a standstill, each one as strong as the other. Serenity began to panic as she noticed Beryl's attack was pushing hers back. _No no! Please give me the strength to win. I need to stop her. _Using all her power Serenity tried desperately to gain the upper hand, but nothing happened.

Beryl gave a loud bone-chilling laugh. "Your finished Princess. It's over! Your wasting all your energy on that precious barrier."

Serenity gasped for breath as she felt the power of Beryl's energy, it was like it was squeezing the air out of her. _Oh no, I'm losing my power. No I need to protect everyone._

Tuxedo Mask watched from inside the barrier. He could take his eyes off the scene before him, his princess was losing. She was wasting all her energy on this stupid barrier and not protecting himself. He'd never felt so useless in his entire life.

"We have to help her, she's going to die." Venus said hysterically as she watched Serenity get pushed down by the force of the attack. "It's this stupid barrier." She screamed desperately. Mercury who had been watching the scene silently turned around to face the others, her face streaked with tears.

"Combine our powers." She said and was greeted by the confused faces of her fellow scouts. "Lets combine our powers and send them to Serenity. We can still do that from inside this barrier."

The Scouts all looked at each other then gave a slight nod. Each on Understanding what they had to do. Forming a circle they all began to focus their planetary power on their Princess.

"Mercury power."

"Mars power."

"Jupiter power."

"Venus power"

"Uranus power."

"Neptune power."

"Pluto power"

"Saturn power."

They each yelled out and their planet colour began to glow around them.

_Usako, please let this help you._ Tuxedo Mask thought then used his own golden crystal. Once he summoned it, he felt his transformation change into Endymion.

Serenity gasped as she felt Beryl's power becoming to much for her to handle. Her hands began to shake and she felt as though she was slowly slipping away. _This is taking to much power. I've failed. I couldn't protect anyone. I'm sorry. _

_**Usako, please let this help you. **__Endymion? _ Serenity thought as she heard the voice of her prince in her head.

_Endymion, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you._

_**Let us help you love. Take our power and finish Beryl off once and for all. I believe in you.**_

Serenity suddenly felt the power of her fellow scouts flow through her body, giving it new strength and power. Regaining her strength Serenity stood up and gave it her all in one final attack.

"Beryl, in the name of the moon kingdom and it's protectors, you will pay for your crimes. Moon Crystal Power!" She yelled and the white light coming from her crystal became so bright that the scouts, Beryl, Endymion and Serenity had to close their eyes. Beryl coldn't believe what was happening, suddenly the princess's power had tripled and was easily pushing away her attack. _No this can't be happening. I will not lose to her again!_ She thought desperately and put every ounce of energy she had into her attack. It did no good however as Serenity's attack hit her full forced and engulfed her into it's searing white light. Beryl screamed as her skin burned and she felt herself slipping back into the cold arms of death.

"No No No!" Beryl screamed with her last breath as her body got torn apart.

As the lights faded Serenity gave a weak smile. She was gone. Truly gone, her families murdered was dead and nobody else would have to be a victim of her weakness. All around her she could hear the sound of yelling, but it was getting softer by the second, and everything was vanishing to black. She felt herself falling to the ground and her transformation fading. As her head hit the cold floor she felt someone lift her into their lap. She felt safe and peaceful, something she had not felt in a long time. Looking up at the face of her Prince and love of her life and gave a weak smile and placed her hand in his.

"I love you." She whispered her heart and soul poured into those three words. Taking one last breath she closed her eyes and felt the welcoming embrace of nothingness.

Well, what do you think?

**Please review and let me know **** Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

A Broken Spirit

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Well here it is. The long awaited final chapter. I'm sorry that it's taken so long to update, but yeah, schools been pretty hectic. Anyway I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed this story. Thank you so much, and this final chapter is dedicated to you. And it's an extra long one too. I hope that you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Enjoy! For the last time **

**I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.**

_Am I dead? If this is death it's really peaceful._ Usagi thought as she slowly opened her eyes and was rewarded with the sight of clear blue skies. Puzzled and slightly dazed she turned her head to the side and saw only green grassy fields, covered in flowers. _This is nice, I feel so calm. _She thought contently as she sat up, noticing that she was wearing her white dress similar to her princess gown and was also surprised to hear the sounds of laughing. _Other people? _She thought surprised but then mentally slapped herself. _Of corse there are other people. This is heaven, you're not the first person to make it into heaven. I think._ She corrected herself, remembering that she didn't even know if this was heaven or just a dream.Looking around Usagi began to recognise her surroundings. It was the same place that her parents used to take her and Shingo camping. _I wonder if mum and dad are here. _Standing up Usagi began to walk down the hill. She loved the feel of the grass between her toes and couldn't help but smile at the breeze that carried the smell of flowers on it. The sound of laughter was getting louder and Usagi began to run towards it, her curiosity now at it's peak.

"Hello? Who's there?" She yelled and stoped dead when she saw who the laughter was coming from. Tears began to form in her eyes as she saw her mother and father sitting on a picnic rug, with Shingo kicking a football near by.

"Mum! Dad!" Usagi yelled happily, her voice cracking. Hearing someone call their names, Usagi's parents looked up and were ecstatic to see their daughter.

"Usagi!" Her mother yelled and ran over to her crying daughter. When the two came to each other Usagi pulled her mother in a fierce hug.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry mum!" Usagi cried as she clung to her mothers' frame. "I never meant for you guys to get hurt. It was all my fault. I'm sorry. Please forgive me,"

"Shh. It's okay. None of this is your fault." Ikuko said softly as she kissed her daughter on the cheek. "None of this is your fault. Calm down."

Usagi gave a small nod and looked up at her mothers face. "Am I dead?" She asked and wait for a reply, but instead only got a sad look. Ikuko, gave Usagi a sad smile.

"I must be an awful person to be glad that you're here with us."

"What? No, mum. Your one of the most caring people I know. I'm here by my own doing. No one elses." Usagi argued then pulled out of her mothers hug. "I tried so hard to avenge you." She said looked at Shingo and her father who had come over to her. "I did it. I beat her. I just wish I could have been there when you….." Tear began to sting her eyes as once again the guilt came spreading over her like a tidal wave.

"Usagi, you couldn't have saved us. Don't blame yourself." Kenji said truthfully as he embraced his daughter. "Even you have your limits."

Usagi shook her head. "No. You died because of me. If I protected you more, told you who I was…"

"You'd have been putting us in more danger." Kenji interjected.

"We're so proud of you sweetie. You've done so much for this planet." Ikuko said proudly as she placed her hand on her daughters shoulders. "And to think, my biggest concern for you was passing your maths exam."

Usagi couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face at her mothers last comment. It felt good that she was able to smile after so long. While she was with her family she felt as though nothing could get her down.

"Yeah meatball head, you could've told me you were Sailor Moon. I could've been your totally tough sidekick." Shingo said, cracking his knuckles for emphasise.

"Yeah, that would totally happen." Usagi said roiling her eyes. "Besides I already have enough scouts yo last me a lifetime." Usagi looked over to her mother and noticed she was crying. "Mum, why are you crying?"

Ikuko wiped her eyes and gave a sad smile. "You're so grown up Usagi. Saving the world, being a princess and having a prince."

Usagi blushed at the mention of her prince.

"I wonder how much of you is my daughter and not Queen Serenity's." Ikuko finished sadly.

Usagi understood her mothers words. After all it wasn't that long ago that she was thinking that herself. "I'll always be you're Usagi. I always have been. I'm not Princess Serenity. She's gone and your daughter, Usagi, is the one left."

Kenji gave a small chuckle. "Just the kind of response I would expect from a princess." He said wrapping his arms around her. "I guess we raised you well."

"You did the best." Usagi said loving the feeling of all her family being together again.

"We saw it you know." Shingo said, grabbing Usagi's attention.

"What?" Usagi asked curiously. "What did you see?"

"Everything." Shingo said simple as he fidgeted with his clothes. " Like how you went off at Sailor Pluto for erasing everyone's memories."

Usagi, despite knowing that she should be mad at the mention of it, could feel no anger in her body. "I know. I'm sorry she did that. I was so angry with her."

"Was?" Kenji, interjected.

"Yeah was. I mean no use being angry now. I have you guys that's the main thing."

"Anyway.." Shingo said impatiently, "As is was saying. We could see everything up here. You totally kicked Beryl's ass! Way to go!"

Usagi blushed at the mention of it. "It wasn't all me Shingo, the other scouts and Mamo-chan helped too."

At the mention of Mamo-chan's name, Usagi suddenly felt a wall of pain come crashing down on her. He was gone. She'd never see him again. _I can't believe that I'll never hold him again. And Chibiusa! Oh god now she'll never be born. He must hate me! _Usagi thought sadly. Ikuko could guess the thoughts that were going on inside her daughter's head and pulled her away from her father and brother.

"Mum?" Usagi asked, wondering why her mum was pulling her aside. "What's the matter are you okay?"

"Are you?" Ikuko retorted raising an eyebrow. "I know that you're thinking about hit Usa. You're my daughter, please talk to me."

Usagi looked at her mother and decided that she owed it to her to tell her the truth.

"I'm just thinking about Mamo-chan and how I've destroyed his life. Now because of me, he'll never have the future he wanted." Usagi explained sadly.

"Chibiusa?"

Her mothers guess shocked Usagi. How did she know about her future daughter from the 30th century?

"How did you?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi." Ikuko smiled. "Once you die you basically figure out everything." She answered. Usagi thought about that and figure that it made sense enough in logic. I mean once you were dead, what really surprised you?

"Besides." Ikuko continued. "You didn't destroy Mamo-chans future. He'll still have everything he wants." Ikuko smiled at Usagi hurt and shocked reaction and knew she needed to further explain. "It's not your time to be here Usa. You still have so much to live for. This was just a quick stop on your way home."

Usagi shook her head. She didn't want to believe that she was going to lose them again. "I don't want to lose you. I don't want to leave you, dad or Shingo." Usagi said desperately and hugged her mother.

"You have to Usa. This isn't where you're meant to be. You should be down there, protecting the earth with your prince an scouts and fighting for a better future." Ikuko said, tears falling from her eyes. She was having to let her daughter go again. "I want you alive Usa. Not here. What happened to us was tragic. But you survived and that's how it's meant to be."

Usagi didn't want to believe it. She wanted to be with her family, she wanted to spend all her time with them. "I can't. I won't."

"What about Mamo-chan? He needs you. You need him. Think about Chibiusa. This is also for her." Ikuko pleaded, hoping to talk mother to mother. _Chibiusa_. Usagi thought sadly and realised how selfish he was being. By staying here she was deny that pink haired princess life.

Pulling away from her mother Usagi looked up and dried her eyes. "I know. I have to go." She said and motioned her brother and father to come over. When they came over Usagi gave each a long hug, and in Shingo's case also a light punch on the arm.

"I'm sorry." Usagi said once more.

"Usagi I want you to forgive yourself. It wasn't your fault." Kenji said, using his parenting for the first time since she arrived. Usagi laughed and gave a small nod.

"Also Usa." Ikuko said, getting her daughters attention. "I want you to forgive that Pluto woman. She meant well."

Usagi nodded but didn't know if deep down she would be able to forgive her. Though she hoped that one day she might.

"I love you all so much. And I wish that I could stay here with you guys forever, but I can't. I have to go back and still fight." Usagi said, showing her princess side for the first time in front of her family.

"And we don't want to see you back here for a long long time." Shingo jokes, causing everyone to laugh. Usagi took one final look at her family and knew this is how she'd always remember them. Happy and carefree. A tear rolled down her cheek and she felt a pulling sensation tugging at her body. Her head felt light and she could feel herself fading away from her family.

"I love you." She said before her world went dark and she was alone again.

Usagi's head throbbed and she felt as though her arms and legs weighed a tonne. Opening her eyes Usagi looked around her and realised that she was asleep on Mamoru's bed in his apartment. She tried to sit up but felt something heavy resting on her stomach, looking down she noticed that Mamoru had fallen asleep on her. Smiling she ran her hand through his thick black hair and chucked as he slightly stirred. Deciding to let him sleep Usagi closed her eyes and tried to do the same thing, but however hard she tried her mind kept returning to the memory of her last meeting with her parents. She knew that it wasn't a dream. She still felt warm from where her parents and brother had hugged her and hoped that this feeling never left her.

She didn't know what time it was, but she figure early morning as the sun leaked through the blinds and caused Mamoru to stir awake.

"Morning sleepy head." Usagi said cheerfully, as she saw Mamoru open his eyes. "Sleep well?"

Mamoru's head shot up at the sound of his angels beautiful voice. "Am I dreaming?" he said as he sat up and moved closer to Usagi.

"If you are you have really boring dreams." Usagi jokes, surprised at her sudden change in mood. "I missed you." She said seriously as she sat up and jumped into her princes arms. Mamoru happily embraced his princess and kissed her on the lips. "I thought you'd never wake up. God I was so scared that you'd left me here." He admitted then kissed her again.

Usagi loved the feeling of kissing Mamoru, she'd missed him so much. "I almost did." She admitted then pulled apart from him. "How long was I dead?"

Mamoru flinched at how plainly she said it. "A few days. Ami scanned you with her computer and it couldn't find any signs of life. But I knew part of you was still hanging on. Still fighting to get back." Mamoru explained and moved a stray piece of hair from her face. "I knew that you'd come back."

Usagi smiled and rested her head in his chest. "I was with my parents and brother. In heaven." She said softly, causing Mamoru to look at her sadly.

"Usagi."

"I know that you must think I'm crazy. But I was really there. That's why it took me so long to come back. I wanted to stay with them so badly, but, I couldn't I need to come back to you." Usagi explained, trying her best not to sound crazy.

After everything they'd been though, she thought that he would believe her when she said she's been to heaven.

"Usagi I don't doubt you. I'm just sorry you had to leave them. I know how much that must have hurt." Mamoru said softly and kissed her on the head. "What did they say."

"That they don't hate me, or blame me for their deaths." Usagi answered and pictured them carefree and happy. "They were at peace." Closing her eyes Usagi rested her head back against Mamoru's chest. _Their at peace._

"Are you sure you're up to this Usagi. I think you should go back home and get some more rest." Said a concerned Mamoru for the seventh time in the last twenty minutes.

Usagi rolled her eyes and weaved her arm through his, "Mamoru I'm fine. The crystal's healing me as we speak. I really need to do this."

Mamoru nodded but still wasn't a hundred percent convinced. In his opinion Usagi still looked to pale and would benefit from some more sleep. As the couple approached the temple Usagi couldn't help but feel kinda nervous. Today would be the first day since her fight with Beryl that she would see all the scouts, and no doubt they were going to let her have it.

"Usagi!"

Usagi looked up at the sound of her name being yelled at a pitch that just didn't seem possible for a human to produce. Before she could even react, she was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Minako, who was crying and saying sorry over and over.

"Minako, please." Usagi gasped as she tried to wiggle out of her friends grasp. "I need to breath."

Minako pulled back and laughed. "Sorry. I just..i needed to know that you were real."

Usagi smiled and laughed. "I'm real enough. Now come on lets get inside. I bet that Haruka can't wait to tear into me."

Usagi stood and looked at all the faces in front of her. Some smiling, some not so much.

"Okay well, thanks for coming on such short notice." Usagi began, fidgeting with her top. "I really need to talk to you."

"And we have a few things to say to you." Haruka piped up, glaring at Usagi. Usagi nodded and wasn't surprised that Haruka was the first to speak up.

"Okay well, I guess I really wanted to apologise for my behaviour-"

"Usagi don't. You don't need to explain we understand." Ami interrupted.

Usagi shook her head and held up her hand for Ami to stop. "No you don't. And if we don't resolve this now nothing's ever going to change." Taking a deep breath Usagi prepared herself for what she was about to say now and the arguing and debating that was sure to follow. "As of this moment. I Princess Serenity, princess of the silver millennium and future queen of Crystal Tokyo, leader of the sailor scouts, release you from your duties as protectors of Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon."

Sure enough, everyone started to argue the point. Usagi stood tall and could barely make out who was saying what.

"Are you crazy?"

"You're kidding right?"

"No friggin way!"

"Are you sure that your feeling better?"

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"That's our job."

Usagi unfazed, lifted her hand once again to halt the talking (well screaming).

"This is my choice. And I'm sick of having to watch the people I love throw themselves in front of me. I hate seeing it happen. You may not like my decsion, but I expect you to respect it."

"That's fucking crap." Haruka growled, her eyes glued to Usagi. "You can't just expect us to go along with this. We need to protect you it's our job-"

"Ex job." Usagi corrected.

"And honour!" Haruka continued. "We all love you Usagi and want to protect you, just as you do us."

"Haruka's right. We can't just sit back and watch you die Usagi. You wouldn't do that if it was us." Rei joined in. "Like it or not. We're each others strength and weakness. We all love each other and would die for one another."

Usagi felt herself tearing up and felt Mamoru wrap his arm around her.

"I can't have anyone else die for me." Usagi said as best she could, her voice cracking slightly. _Damn it Usagi don't cry be strong._

_**Usako, it's okay. You can cry. Please don't bottle this up.**_ She heard Mamoru say though their bond. Usagi looked up at him and nodded.

"Please, just be more careful. Please promise me that." She begged and watched as each scout nodded.

"Like you can talk." Makoto joked walked up to Usagi and giving her a slap on the back. "Running off to fight Beryl by yourself. Take your own advice would ya."

Usagi blushed. "Sorry about that. I was alittle crazy at the time. All I could think about was revenge. I'm glad it's over now though."

Mamoru gave Usagi a slight squeeze. "It's okay Usako, just no more crazy stunts alright."

Usagi nodded and gave Mamoru a quick peck on the cheek. Looking at all the face of her friends Usagi remembered that there was one more thing that needed to be taken care of. Detaching herself from Mamoru she walked over to where Setsuna was standing.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Usagi asked the scout of Pluto, her voice betraying no emotion at all.

"Of course princess." Setsuna said and followed Usagi outside, closing the door behind them. Leaving the others to wonder what was going to happen.

Usagi looked at the Scout of time. Her eyes taking in her ageless face and beautiful long green hair. "I hated you for what you did." She said truthfully. "Part of me wanted to send you back to the gate of time so I'd never have to see you again."

Setsuna stood their and listened to her friend. She was hurt, but knew that she deserved it. "I don't blame you." She replied, then was surprised to feel Usagi wrap her arms around her and pull her into a hug.

"But I can't hate you. Never, I love you Setsuna and I know that you did what you did only cause you thought you were doing the right thing. I'm just sorry it's taken me awhile to realise this." Usagi sobbed, as she admitted what she was feeling. "Thank you for leaving Naru untouched."

Setsuna rubbed Usagi's back as she cried. "I'm sorry that I hurt you Usagi. But I needed to do it. If I didn't it would have caused many problems to the time stream."

"I understand that now." Usagi said as she pulled away from Setsuna. "I just needed my mum to help me get there. I think that she really liked you." Usagi said, laughing slightly at the last part. Setsuna smiled and was relieved to see her princess and friend acting like herself again.

"I'm glad that you were able to see your family once more Usagi. Remember them as they were there. Happy. Don't dwell on the negatives." Setsuna said wisely earning another smile from her friend. As the two walked back inside the other girls and Mamoru were glad to see that the two were back on good terms.

_**Are you okay Usako?**_Mamoru asked as he saw Usagi crying again.

_No. Not yet._ Usagi answered though the bond as she walked over to Mamoru and wrapped her arms around him. _But I think I'll get there, with your help. I love you Mamo-chan._

_**I love you Usako.**_

The End

Well that's it. This is the end of this story. Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed. It was your reviews that kept me writing. I hope that this chapter lived up to your expectations. Endings are hard. Anyone can start a story, but endings are always hard. I know that I won't be able to please all of you, but I hope that I at least please some. Thank you all so much

**Till next time, XxSailorWinchesterXx**


End file.
